What Almost Was
by Brooklynnx
Summary: Jimmy comes face to face with reality and she is devoted to protecting the people she cares about the most, even if it means losing her own life. R&R: I suck at reviews! COMPLETED
1. A Blast Of Energy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Spider-Man and yadda yadda yadda. But I Own My Character, St. Jimmy (not the _name_ the _character_, ok?) So shuddap! 

Let's see...how do I start this story. I mean, telling the story of my life isn't like a normal book. What, should I open up with _Once Upon A Time? It Was A Dark And Stormy Night? Long, Long Ago In A Galaxy Far, Far Away? _To tell this story, I need more than a dramatic introduction. I need a happy ending. And ending I am not so sure I will get.

Well, my name is Kimberly Ann Hanson, and I'm 13 years old. I act a little older than that, though. I'm _extremely _independent. But I'm totally immature. I skip school most of the time, I stay out late, and I smoke. Not weed or anything, but cigarettes. My older stepbrother Josh had them in his room and I found them, so I tried it. He's 16. He's such a druggie. He's never home, and the last time I think he went to school was in September.

Halloween was coming up, and I needed the perfect costume. Not for Halloween, no. I'm so over trick-or-treating. I egg the popular kids and the prep's houses. It's way more fun when they're home.

No, I needed a costume because I had received these amazing super powers. I have no frigging idea how I got them. I didn't roll in a contaminated room full of toxic waste or anything. One day when I was walking home from band practice (not school band, my band) I found out I could fly. It was wicked cool, if you could believe it (I'm a very sarcastic person also).

Anyway, I figured I'd be wearing all black, so it'd be hard to see at night, which is probably when I'd be doing all the ass kicking. I found a bin of old masks in the party store. See, I'm a smart shopper. I mostly buy things on clearance...like this awesome mask! It's like the one that guy _Zorro _wore, except there was nothing covering my hair. It was just like this cheap black bandanna that was sewed together and was cut so eyeholes fit through it. It was my type of mask!

So, I bought that for only three bucks, and I went home. I didn't live too far away. I opened the apartment door and walked up the stairs. Mr. Standa was watching television downstairs. He let us rent the upstairs part of his home, which is pretty big. We have one bathroom, two bedrooms, and a kitchen. It's all Josh and I need, and Josh is barley home.

He had no idea we were running from Social Services though. That old man was clueless. All he worried about was making his beer belly bigger. But we'd been hiding since I was ten years old...so that means...3 years ago. Wow. Has it really been _that_ long?

Well I put on a black pair of jeans and a black tee shirt. I also thought of the bright idea of black gloves, so I wouldn't leave fingerprints. I'm just so smart like that. I hid my super hero attire under my bed and brought out my guitar. My Dad bought it for me and taught me how to play before the divorce. He introduced me to my favorite band of all time, Green Day. I think they're coming out with that new _American Idiot _album soon. Josh said I should sell my guitar so we can pay the rent easier. I told him to fuck off. Hell No! This is my guitar! Music is a huge part of my life. I'm also in a garage band called _The Losers on 12th Street_. I'm lead vocals and guitar. My best friends are also in the band; Jamie, who plays the drums, and Nikki, who plays base. My friends call me St. Jimmy. It's a stupid nickname I've had since I was ten. When I was in school my teacher confused me and this kid Jimmy, who had a mullet hair cut or something, so he looked like me. All the kids laughed and ate it up. It's stuck with me ever since. They put the little "Saint" in there after I became a Guitar Goddess. My band mates said it was because "we're not worthy!"

Our band rocks the house. We've had a couple of gigs already, and it makes okay cash. We're pretty fucking good, if you ask me (Ooh, that's another thing: I curse and swear a lot. Sorry. I'll try to keep it PG 13 as much as possible).

That night I figured I'd go out and try to find out what other powers I could do. I had a little trouble flying and all that. I crashed into 3 billboards and fell 5 times. I also flew into a clothing line, and banged into a wall.

After I tried to figure out what I could do and yadda yadda yadda...after a lot of pain and hard work blah blah blah...I found out I had super strength and I could shoot lasers from my eyes. That was crazy cool!

So I'm on this rooftop trying to work on my aim, and this really painful sensation came over me. I fell down and squirmed on the floor.

_Oh my god...I'm dying! _

Then this, this _blast_ of physic energy emerged from my body, like a force field of some kind. And once it hovered around me like a dome, protecting me, it, like, _exploded_.

I screamed for help (but mostly in agony).

I passed out after that, no doubt.


	2. Along Came A Spider

I guess I woke up like ten minutes later or something, because it didn't look too dark out. I got off my back and sat there, rubbing my eyes.

"Well, someone woke up."

I spun around. I couldn't believe it. Spider-Man was standing right there. He must have helped me, and he was protecting me, watching over me like a guardian angel.

I didn't say anything. I just stared at him.

He walked closer to me.

"You must be new. I haven't seen you around before. What's your name?"

"I'm...I mean, I'm...uh...St. Jimmy." It was the first thing that came to my mind. It might be stupid to use it, but I was under pressure.

"I saw that blast all the way from _Queens_. You okay?"

"Honestly? No."

He laughed. He moved closer and sat next to me, and we kinda just watched the sunset like we were a couple. It was nice.

"You must have a lot of power to come up with physic energy like that." He added, as the sun seemed it was touching the earth.

"Maybe. But I can't control it," I said. "But I will. I mean, I _am_ new." I added quickly so he wouldn't think I was weak.

"Well, my dear, you have _great power_," He said. He paused and took a deep breath, "And with great power comes great responsibility."

"Did you get that from a fortune-cookie or something?" I asked.

He laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed. He laughed like there was no tomorrow. I kinda just looked at him like he was mental.

"You know what, kid? I like you. You've got an _attitude_."

"_Please_. You're _all over_ girls with attitude."

"What are you_ talking _about?"

"I read the _newspapers_, Spidey. Black Cat. Elektra. You like them _feisty_ girls, dontcha? Must be fun, after what you might have in the real world." I said, thinking of how great it would be to actually become one of those legendary women.

"It's hard to tell which life _is_ the _real_ world, kiddo. Be careful about that.

"Whatever." I said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" He asked me, getting up also.

"It's almost nightfall. I'll see you around, Web Swinger."

And I dove off the building, making a real dramatic exit. Wow, I felt cool. I focused really hard and swooped up, flying high in the sky. I didn't mean for that to rhyme. And it wasn't the first time. Ugh. That rhymed again too. Okay, no more rhyming, I've got better things to do.

I ended up waiting on top of a police station rooftop after that. I figured I'd go there to see where police cars were headed so I could get some _action_. I kept on thinking...what if I didn't want to be such a goody-two-shoes? What if I turned evil? I waited on the rooftop for fifteen minutes, and nothing happened. Bored, I took a puff of my cigarette.

"Come on! I bet people like Spider-Man never had trouble starting out." I screamed aloud, frustrated at the time I had wasted.

"You'd be surprised." Said a voice behind me.

I spun around faster than your eyes can blink. I got on the defensive, hands clenched into fists ready to strike. But I didn't have to worry, really. It was Dare Devil! Holy sh...cow.

"What do you want?" I asked, annoyed at the shock he caused me.

"_Nice to meet you too!"_ He said, smiling. "From listening to you talk to _yourself,_ I presume you're new."

I nodded. I didn't feel right. Something was up. I got this weird sensation, like I can't describe it. My whole body went numb...I tired to shake it off and ignore it.

"Well, wearing all black and standing on top of the police station might give some of the officers the wrong impression."

"Thanks for the advice." I said as if I had not heard his full sentence.

"It could give other superheroes the wrong impression. Like me."

I looked at him oddly. "What? You think I'm another bad guy you need to worry about?"

"Bad _girl_."

"_Please_. I don't need _you're_ approval. And once _I'm_ done deciding, I'll let you know if I'm a Bad _Girl_ or not!"

"How old are you?" He said after a pause.

"_What?"_

"_How old are you?"_ He asked again, almost as impatient as I.

"I'm thir..._none of your beeswax_!"

"Thirteen?"

I turned around to face the street again. Why was I so _stupid?_ He's going to think I'm just a kid and act like he's too important for me to be around! Plus he thinks I'm evil! _Evil!_ _Me evil?_ But Spider-Man wasn't like that. No, he was kind. And hott. Even though I didn't see his face, he was hott. He would _never_ think badly about me.

"Well, do your parents know where you are?"

_My parents don't really care anymore. They're gone. _I wanted to shout at him.

I didn't really answer. It's not that I meant to be quiet. I was thinking.

"Look, if you don't help me out here, I'm gonna have to bring you in for questioning."

I blinked me eyes and realized he was annoyed. Well, I was too! _But it didn't matter about me, oh no._

"Shut up, will ya? I don't have to do anything you want me to. It's a free country the last time I checked. And if that means I want to wear all black and sit on the roof of a police station, _then I can damn well do it!" _I screamed.

"Is everything okay here, D.D.?" Someone said. Spider-Man fell from the sky and stood next to Dare Devil before I knew what was going on.

"It's this _girl."_ He said.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It's okay, D.D. I've met her. She's _good people_ in my book."

"What book?"

Spider-Man laughed and then left. Dare Devil left too, giving me an untrusting look. They just left me there, all alone. Kinda how I left Spider-Man during our first meeting. Why leave him like that? He could have _helped_ me control my powers...I'm scared I'll have an outbreak of that physic shit again..._really scared._

Then the sound of sirens woke me up from my deep thinking. Three police cars headed out of the station with the blue and red lights blinding my eyes. I flew up (after a little trouble) and I decided to follow them. After all, that's what I was there for. Okay...time to figure out if I was evil or not.


	3. For Shizzle

Keeping up with these police cars wasn't hard. After all, it _was _New York City. It's like _impossible_ to go over 50 here! I stayed in the shadows of the buildings to the left, making sure I wasn't seen. Anyway, I don't think anyone was going to be looking there, you know?

The cars came to a halt outside a bank. There was SWAT teams there, too. Maybe this was too big a job to be my first...no. I can't chicken out now. If I do, I'll chicken out for the rest of my career.

I hovered down to the ground (damn that rhymed again!) and went over to a police chief, or someone I thought was a police chief.

"Sir, what is the...er...situation?"

"Who the hell are you, some girl playing dress up?" He said.

"Very amusing, sir. Please, what is going on?"

"Go away, girly, we have a very _dangerous _criminal in there." Said the officer.

"_Who?"_ I asked, showing him I was not backing down.

"Name's Electro. He's this dumb _idiot_ with electrical powers." He said.

"All righty, then. Give me a few minutes, _I'm going in_." I said with a lot of determination in my voice. There was a _hell of a lot_ of fear in my tone, too.

"What? No! We have a hostage situation here! Who the _hell_ do you think you are?"

I smiled evilly. _"I'm St. Jimmy."_

I flew over the _Caution! Police Line! Do Not Cross! _Banners and opened the door.

"Hey, Sparky?" I called as I entered. I saw a whole lot of people on the ground.

"_Who the hell are you?" _He asked, bags and bags of cash near him. He was in a really corny outfit; green tights with bright yellow lighting bolts, and a really gay yellow star-shaped mask.

_Everyone seemed to be asking me that question. Spider-Man. Dare Devil. The Police Officers. And Now Him_.

"Look, Electro, I have superpowers, too. But I'm going to use them for my own reasons instead of being on one side of the law, here me?"

He nodded. Half out of disbelief.

"Good. So you're not as dumb as they say. Anyway, what are you gaining by hurting all these people in here? I mean, it just makes it that more complicated. If you let the people go, then that diversion might leave you enough time to escape with all the loot."

"But there's only one way out...the front door." He said as if he was a genius.

I squeezed my eyes really hard and made wicked cool lasers shoot out of my eyes. I moved my head so I cut a big hole in the wall.

"Okay? So now you can go out that way while these goons leave."

"Why are you helping me escape? Why are you helping them, too? It doesn't make sense." He said.

"I don't want to confuse you even more than you normally are, so I'll lay it out nice and simple. I'm gonna help both sides out. That way I really don't have enemies. I just don't want innocent people hurt."

Electro grabbed the bags of money and smiled under his gay yellow mask. "I won't forget this, kid."

I smiled back as I told all the people on the floor to run out of the building.

I followed shortly after pocketing some of the cash Electro had left behind. Hey, I needed it for the rent. I had quit my job working at a flower market down the street. I didn't have enough time. Of course, Josh was furious.

He was like, _I make the rent money around here. You have to do your part too! _

And I was like, _I do! But you make a lot more since you're older! At least I help out! At least I care about you!_

And he was all like, _Ooh ,yeah, _you_ care!"_

And I said_, "Yeah I care! At least _I_ bought you a Christmas present last year!"_

And he said, _"What? A shirt I won't ever wear again?"_

And I got mad and yelled, _"AT LEAST I THOUGHT OF YOU!"_

_Well I wonder what 'ol Joshy will say once I bring home five Benjamin's! _

So it was right then and there that I decided I was going to be helping both sides. Not good. Not bad.

The chief I had spoken to earlier came out and hugged me like I was his grandkid.

"You did it, Girly! You saved 'em!"

"Yeah...But...uh...Electro got away. That was the deal."

"We'll track him down, I just can't believe you did it!"

"Hey, _all your doubts are just someone else's point of view."_ I smiled, showing my white teeth.

I flew out once he started asking me personal questions. Old men who are lonely and sleep with Elmo dolls tend to do that. And I steer clear of them, for shizzle!

I got in late last night, through my open window. Josh wasn't home, which was good. I undressed and hid my clothes, and went to sleep in a size XXXL super man tee shirt and underwear.

_For Shizzle._


	4. The Interview

I didn't see Josh. _Psh! Big surprise there._ I stretched out and changed into a pair of jeans and a Green Day tour tee shirt. I had never gone to a concert before, but I bought it off the streets somewhere. I threw my hair in a ponytail and packed all my 'super hero' stuff into a backpack

I wasn't exactly a super _hero, _was I? But I wasn't a bad guy either. I'm a super _person. _I'm a _normal_ teenager! I mean, _come on! Honestly_, if _you_ gained _amazing superpowers_, I don't think _you_ would waste them being a superhero. You'd do what _you _wanted to! Get famous. Show off. _Whatever! _

I headed down to a news stand and stole a copy of _The Daily Bugle. (Yes. I stole. Big deal.) _And I couldn't believe what I saw. _I _was on the front cover! _Me! _The headline read, _"Teenaged Girl Saves Hostages!" _and then below that it read, in smaller font, _"Could 'St. Jimmy' Be The City's Newest, Youngest Hero?"_ There was a really bad photo of me standing next to the chief. It was sort of blurry, but I guess it was all they could get.

I didn't bother reading it. I could care less what _they _thought about me, and by _they_ I mean the stupid, selfish, ignorant people of New York City (No offense if you live in New York City).

I wanted more. I loved this publicity. I _loved_ it. It was an amazing feeling. You know what, I think it's time to really get well known around here! I ran down an alleyway and changed into my black outfit. I threw my normal clothes in my backpack and zoomed off. Wearing a mask felt so cool!

I waltzed into the offices of _The Daily Bugle _as if I was a normal person. It was funny to see the stupid looks on their faces. I went up to a desk. A brunette was sitting there. She had a little too much make up on. I read her nametag.

"'Ello, Betty Brant! I'd like an exclusive interview!"

"W-what?"

"Yeah. With J. Jonah Jameson. Now, if he's not too busy."

"Hold on...don't go anywhere!" She squealed.

She went and opened the door. A man cursed her out for a bit, then realized I was there and hushed me in.

There was cigar smoke everywhere. Yuck, man. He was a blockhead. Looked like he loved 2 things in life: A good story and money.

"Ms. Jimmy! How wonderful to see you."

I shook his hand.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Would you wait just a few minutes, please, Ms. Jimmy? I need my photographer and tape recorder."

I nodded and slouched back in a swivel chair. I started spinning around like a three-year-old. I got dizzy and had to stop soon, though.

A hott nerdy guy walked in with his camera. He had glasses, and wore a nametag, too.

_Peter Parker. Photographer._

He shook my hand, too.

"Okay! Okay! Let's get settled! Now, what would you like me to call you?" Jameson asked.

"Jimmy's fine. Whatever."

"Okay. Now, just answer the questions. I'm gonna make 'em up as I go since you didn't give me much notice."

"That's how I roll."

Jameson cleared his throat.

"Jimmy, welcome to _The Daily Bugle._ When did you decide to give us this interview?"

"Like a half hour ago, when I saw me on the cover of your paper. I figured I'd give you the real scoop."

He nodded. "If I may ask, how old are you?"  
"Sorry. I'm not stupid. I'm not giving out too much info here, J.J."

He gave a disappointed look.

"Okay then. How did you get your powers?"

"Honestly now, I have no idea. One minute I'm walking down the street, and I start floating!"

I heard a _click! _noise. I forgot Peter Parker was there.

"Why did you decide to be a hero instead of a villain?"

"Okay, this is what I really wanted to say. Put this on the cover, if you can. I do not want to be a hero. I don't wanna be a bad guy, either. I'm just me. I figure I'll help both sides so I don't have an enemy."

Jameson looked taken back. "So, what happened with Electro?"

"I helped him. I let him escape after calling him dumb for a little while. I let him get away, but on the account that no one was to be harmed. Once innocent people get hurt, I go nuts."

"How long have you been at this? Being a super...you."

"A few days." I said.

"Have you met any super persons besides Electro."  
"Ooh yeah. I met Dare Devil...he's got a grudge against me through. I don't like him either. And I met Spider-Man! Oh god! Is he awesome!"

"Awesome?" Jameson asked.

I noticed Peter Parker pay close attention to me now.

"Yeah. He's funny, smart, and I mean...come on, he's _THE_ Spider-Man! What didja expect him to be like?"

"He's crazy!" Jameson bellowed.

"Nah, you are, J.J. So, please stop printing offensive stuff about him. He's my 'friend'. Okay?"

"Or what?" He said angrily.

I melted his chair, so he fell hard on the ground and hit his ass. I held in the laughter.

He got up quickly and brushed himself off. Peter Parker was hysterical.

"Shut up, Parker! Now Jimmy, you have laser vision, what else can you do?"

"Fly, super strength, super speed, and this pycic..."

I stopped there. I'm not about to tell this guy that I can't control some of my powers.

"Yes?" He asked. "Continue, please."

"I...I need to go. I'm sorry...there's someplace I need to be."

As I got up, I saw Peter Parker raise an eyebrow. He smiled and nodded as if he knew why I was leaving. It gave me chills.

Well, With that, I leaped out the window. First I made sure it was open. If it was closed, that would not be good. No, that would hurt. A lot. I'd probably bleed.


	5. Band Practice

Saturday morning I woke up bright and early to check if Josh was passed out drunk somewhere in the house. He wasn't. He was gone already. Super-De-Duper!

I fixed myself a pop-tart, cold, by the way, since we couldn't afford a toaster or whatever you use to heat these things up.

I sat in the den, staring at a bare wall where the television used to be. We had to sell it because we weren't making enough to pay the rent. So if you can't image life without a T.V., come over to my place.

At one 'o clock I walked over to Nikki's house. We came over, (Jamie and me) to practice every Saturday. My guitar case swayed as I trotted down the cement sidewalk. She only lived a few blocks away.

I patted the mask that was in my pocket. I wanted to make sure if anything should happen without warning; I could just put on my mask.

Jamie was already there and had set up on Nikki's brother's drum set. Her brother had left his drum set there for us to practice with when he went to college.

"Hey girls." I said as I let myself inside.

"Hey!" Jamie said from her little stool.

Nikki's mom walked over to greet me. "Hello, Miss Kimberly. How are we doing today?"

"Fine, fine, Mrs. Smithers. And yourself?"

"Very well. Do tell your mother I said hello. I know she has no time for socializing with that busy schedule of hers!"

"Ooh, I...I will ma'am. And she's sorry she can never talk."

I felt bad lying to her, especially because she was so nice to me. But if she knew, she'd tell everyone. And then I'd wind up in foster care and Josh...I don't know what would happen to him.

"Okay girls. So, what should we play first?" I asked, adjusting the amp.

"Whatever."

"How about some Plain White T's?"

Jamie nodded, so I started to play. Plain White T's were a really good band, too. We played their music, but only some songs.

"_By now you should know everything you say_

_Can and will be used against you someday_

_I've got the microphone so don't go too far_

'_Cause I'm gonna tell the whole world how you really are!"_

I checked to see everyone else. They were so in the zone it wasn't even funny.

"_I don't really care how you're gonna feel_

'_Cause I've already tried to give you something real_

_Go ahead and get mad_

_Never talk to me again_

_I don't even care 'cause_

_I got my revenge!"_

We were interrupted by Mrs. Smithers.

"Sorry girls...Nicole, would you're friends like cookies?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Smithers," I said instantly. "I had a big breakfast."

"You mean lunch?"

"Um...yeah."

I hate it when I'm so stupid like that. I show little hints that says something's not right...like when I only eat two meals a day. Or when I say something about Mom being gone.

We started to play one of the songs I wrote next. I didn't really like this one, but a lot of people like the beat at some of our gigs.

"I know...you're a liar 

_Our love...has expired_

_You're such...a disgrace_

_I don't...wanna see your face_

_Yeah._

_Don't go and apologize to me_

_I always thought that you believed_

_You lied and that is the end_

_You're such a shitty boyfriend_

_Yeah._

_Yeah._

_Yeah._

_Ooh Oh Oh well now,_

_I know its true but_

_I can't believe you_

_And that you'd do this to me_

_You had said _

_That in the end_

_We'd be happy_

_(Yeah Right!)_

_Well now I'm sitting here_

_Thinking clear_

_For the first time._

_Yeah yeah yeah ey-yeah!_

_Who was the other girl?_

_And what's so great about her?_

_What can she do that I can't do?_

_No, there's nothing you can say_

_There's nothing you can do_

_You love her and that's the truth_

_It's better this way_

_Its better this way-aayy._

_Just go away"_

I had to stop because I had that painful feeling again.

Ooh no...not here...no.

I ran out the door, dropping my precious guitar.

I ran outside and threw on my mask. I ran down an alleyway, hearing my friends calling my name.

I jumped up onto the roof (Yeah-I Jumped! How Cool Is That?) and started to run. I didn't know what to do...just get away. Don't hurt them.

I saw the Daily Bugle once I had leaped across hundreds of roofs.

I sat down on the rooftop I was on and let it all out.

The blast of that physic energy swarmed my body. I was blinded...I felt these cool winds blowing on me from every direction. It was like I was flying straight into heaven.

I don't know what happened after that. I was in a hospital bed when I woke up. It was dark outside. I looked around the room. This wasn't a hospital.

I had no idea what this place was. There were computers and cameras and all these buttons and blinking gadgets. I went to get up from the bed when my body twisted. I was yanked backwards onto the bed.

My right hand was handcuffed to the bed!

I got really ticked off. Who had the authority to do this, huh? Then I chuckled because I had forgotten: I'm a super powered, super strong bi-atch! I tugged at the handcuff, but it did not break. I was confused. I used my laser eyes. It didn't melt it.

What the hell? 

I kept trying to break this thing and get away, go somewhere...anywhere but here.

That's when Johnny Storm of the world-famous Fantastic Four walked in through automatic doors.


	6. Alarming

He smiled at me like I thought he was hott, and he acted all cool. I wanted to punch him. Johnny Storm...The Human Torch...of the Fantastic Four. _Psh! I'm cooler than him!_

"Calm down there, hot stuff. Reed's coming down in a second with..."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I lashed out.

"What?"

'You think taking people from the streets and handcuffing them to a bed is okay? What are you stupid?"

"Can you stop for..."

"And honestly, tell me why I shouldn't kick your sorry, pretty-boy ass right..."

"_Shuddap!"_ He hollered. "Jeeze! Look, Mr. Fantastic and Spider-Man are coming down with Invisible Woman and The Thing, okay? We want to _help _you with your...whatever it is. _Okay?"_

"_Okay! Gosh!" _I yelled back.

"And you _can't_ kick my 'sorry, pretty-boy ass' right now because Reeds was so smart that he injected your body with a tranquilizer. It numbs your powers. So if you wanted to fly right now, you'd probably get a few inches off the ground."

"So that's why I couldn't get this thing off!" I said, tugging at the handcuff.

"No, its power-proof. Reeds is a super-genius."

Just then invisible Woman, The Thing, Mr. Fantastic, and Spider-Man walked down. Mr. F was holding a clipboard with tons of papers on it.

"So, this is 'Saint Jimmy'. How do you do?"

"Fine if I wasn't handcuffed to a bed, how about you?" I snapped.

"Come on, Jimbo. We had to restrain you so you wouldn't run off on us."

"What? Did you bring me here?" I asked Spider-Man.

"Yeah. The FF have amazing technology that can help us help you."

"Okay...so...how's the helping situation going then?" I asked, hopping onto the cot.

"Well, we've pretty much healed your wounds from the...um...outbreak, but we haven't been able to run any tests yet."

"Tests? Ooh, hell no! I'm not a lab rat!"

"Jimmy," Spider-Man said to me, getting down on his knees so his eyes were level with mine,

"The only way we can help your powers become controllable is to know where they came from, and to know the power levels and all that science nerd stuff. But we're going to need to run some tests...like radiation levels, toxins, stuff like that."

"So once you find the source of my powers..."

"...We find the cure."

"I don't want to be cured, I like having superpowers!" I told him.

"By cure, I mean it in a general term." He patted my head like I was five and went to talk with the Fantastic Four.

After impatiently waiting for about ten minutes, I yelled, "Hey! Can I get un-cuffed now?"

"Only if you cooperate with us." The Thing said to me. I gave him an evil stare.

What, I'm Not Trustworthy? 

"I'll let you help me, if that's what you're implying by the term 'cooperate'", I said.

"But if by 'cooperate' you mean take off my mask and give you every little detail about my personal life, then no, I will not 'cooperate' and you are an idiot for trying."

Sue Storm walked over to me. "Of course we won't ask you to do that. We respect other hero's privacy."

"I'm not a hero."

She gave a smile just for the heck of it and walked away. Johnny came over a few seconds later and unlocked the handcuff.

"Any smart stuff and I'll cuff you back up without question."

_Ooh, what? You don't trust me? I'm SOOO surprised._

"_Me?_ Try to outsmart a _genius_ like you? I wouldn't _dream_ of it!"

He groaned and walked away.

"_Don't worry, I love you, too!"_

I chuckled at myself and lied comfortably on the bed. _I have such great social skills. I am such a 'people person'!_

When I was told to get some rest, I did the total opposite. So once everyone was asleep, and once Spider-Man had left, I got up and went exploring.

I walked around a lot until I came to the first locked door. Now, a locked door means something good is inside. So I used my lasers (the gay tranquilizer had worn off) and broke in. It was a room containing virtual images and files on super villains.

Before I got to any of the confidential files, I triggered the alarm. God damn it!


	7. Now You See Me Now You Dont!

God, I wish I wasn't there right now! I wanted to be somewhere else! I wanted to hide! If they saw me here now, intruding on their stuff, they'd never help me and never trust me again, if they do now! I closed me eyes tight. I wanted to hide. I wanted to go...but where? There were security cameras everywhere...except the bathrooms!

I darted into a restroom and hid in a stall. I huddled on top of the toilet seat. I heard the commotion outside. I closed my eyes again. Squeezed them hard this time. Too hard. I got a headache. I opened my eyes and sighed. They'd know it was me. I'm out of the hospital wing now. I might as well confess and tell them the truth.

As I got up and walked passed a mirror, I realized I had no reflection. I wasn't there! I was invisible! Oh my god, this was great! I could run back now without ever being seen! They would have no idea it was me! As I started to run past them, I realized that was the wrong thing to do. I hated lying, although I lied on a daily basis. I had to tell them. I had to apologize.

I walked out of the restroom and patted Johnny Storm on the shoulder.

"Uh...Johnny?"

He spun around so fast. "Who? What?"

"Johnny, It's me. It's Jimmy."

He squinted his eyes. "Jimmy?"

"I'm...invisible, I guess. I don't know how it happened."

He called over The Thing, Mr. Fantastic and Sue Storm. Sue was invisible, too, probably because she was only in her bra and underwear and didn't want to show the humiliation on her face. Johnny, however, was in a pair of Telly-Tubby boxers and couldn't be prouder.

"Jimmy, did you trip the alarm? Did you break into here?" She asked.

I sighed, "Yeah. Yeah that was me. I'm...sorry."

"Why'd you do that?" The Thing asked.

"I...I wanted to explore the place. I found the first locked door of the night, so I figured I'd open it. I wanted to read all the files of the super villains. I wanted to learn...learn who to fear and who was just a small threat."

"Well, Sue, help...make her visible. The three of us will get the first test ready."

"But it's 3AM!"

"We're already up, aren't we?"

Sue, still invisible, started to talk to me and ask questions.

"Were you feeling any certain emotion?"  
"Guilt, Shame, Humility, Depression..."  
She started to analyze me.

"You can become visible yourself, you know,"

She didn't answer me.

"I mean, we're both girls, right? You don't need to be embarrassed. I walk around in my bra and undies all the time."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah!" I lied.

I smiled, and all of a sudden, I was visible again.

"Well, let's go start the test then." Sue smiled, taking my hand.

"Sue...will it hurt?"

"No, you'll probably be asleep if it's too painful."

"And, Sue?"

"Yes, Jimmy?"

"Make sure my mask stays on?"

She smiled and hugged me with her arm.

"Of course."


	8. Dream Big

Needless to say, having four people that didn't really trust me run tests on me like a science experiment was pretty scary. But I let them do it. For Spider-Man. For Me.

Aw heck, it was really just for me right?

Well, I flew over to the bed and laid there for a few minutes while they got the test ready.

I wasn't nervous. They wouldn't do anything to hurt me, really. If it was dangerous, they'd tell me, right? Hell I hope so.

"We're going to test for radiation levels," Sue said with a smile. She looked like a surgeon, with the mask and the gloves and the sterilized white scrubs and everything.

"Then we're going to see if there's...well, in a nonscientific, fourth grade form, we're going to check if there's something in your body that there shouldn't be."

I nodded.

"You're going to be out for a while, and this gas is different than that from the hospitals. You're going to dream, Jimmy. It will seem so real, that when you wake up, you'll be unable to know what is a fantasy. I want you to remember that, okay? Remember this conversation."

And in five minutes, I was out. I love sleeping gas.

There was a blur of colors, and everything was spinning. Then it calmed down. I was in my old house. I was in my old bedroom. It was big, and there was my bed. It seemed I hadn't slept in it for years.

Josh was home, too. He was smiling. He was waiting for me...where were we going? That's right! Mommy and Step-Daddy were going to meet us at my softball game!

I ran down the stairs, my kleets scraping at the wood. We raced out the door together, Josh holding a cigarette.

We ran all the way there. It was so dark out. I loved night games. It seemed I was only a kid...like five or even younger...but no. Josh was here. Happy to have my company. He was actually here. And happy.

We got there soon, Josh let me win. He acted like he didn't, but there's no way I could outrun him. My coach said to warm up. Josh threw the ball around with me. It was fun, watching him purposely mess up so I could act grown up and show him the right way.

Mommy's car wasn't here yet, and the game was about to start. The coach put me in right away. I played center field. That was good, because I wasn't the best catcher in the world.

The first batter came up on the opposite team, The Bears. I got ready, focusing on the ball. The batter swung, and the ball zoomed right. It was an easy catch, an easy out.

This went on for God knows how long. Mommy was running late. I'd been up to bat five times already. Mommy wasn't here.

Then I was at center field again. There were two outs on the board. It was the sixth inning. It was dark outside. I was huffing and puffing. Mommy wasn't here yet. Where could Mommy be? She knew about it, she knew it was the championship. It was the big World Series for me. Where was she?

The ball was popped up. It flew high over the pitcher's head. Straight for me. Oh God no! I can't catch that good! I can't catch it! I can't! I'll let my team down! No!

But I should try...

I stuck out my glove. I squinted my eyes and looked for the ball in the air. I dove left, not breaking eye contact with it. It landed in my mitt.

Everyone cheered. Everyone screamed and cried out my name. I caught it! Me! I held the ball up high and paraded around the field.

That's when I saw Mommy's car.

I waved my arm, showing her the ball.

She was about to pull into the parking lot.

That's when the other car hit hers.

The cars flipped and tilted and rolled. It was the most violent thing I've ever seen. The sounds of metal clashing and scraping, and cries and gasps and screams filled the air.

I couldn't think. Couldn't move.

Mommy's car was upside-down and crushed. I ran over, tears streaming from my eyes.

"Mommy!" My voice seemed echo throughout the planet. "Mommy!"

When I reached her car, her arm was lying on the street out of the broken window. It was covered in bloody cuts. I kneeled down and saw my Mommy in her car. Her eyes met mine.

"Kimmy..." She whispered.

Then her eyes closed.

And they never opened again.


	9. Alone Again

I started to shake. Tears fell from my eyes.

My eyes opened. I was in a room...with four people...Mom...

Mom! Where was she? She's hurt, hurt real bad. Where is she? I need to see her...I need to be there with her.

"Jimmy! Jimmy!" Sue Storm called out.

I leaped out of bed, frantically looking for something...I didn't know what...

"Jimmy? No, where's my Mom? Is she okay?" I answered.

"Jimmy, calm down...stop shaking, Jimmy."

"Where's my Mommy?" I didn't care about anything. I was panicking. I needed my Mom..._she _needed me!

Sue Storm grabbed me as the others watched in awe. Johnny Storm flamed on, ready incase I do something crazy.

"Jimmy, do you remember the _conversation?_ That was a _dream, _Jimmy. A _dream_. This is real, _right here. This is real!"_

"My Mom..."

"It was a dream, Jimmy. Do you remember?"

I stopped. I started to think. My Mom...all a dream? No, not a dream. A nightmare.

I just relived the most painful moment of my life.

My Mother's Death.

And my Step-Father's Death.

"No...my Mom.."

Tears flooded my eyes. I didn't care about these tests anymore. My Mom...I wanted my Mom! Where was she?

Oh yeah...dead.

They all looked at me, unsure of what to think. I just stood there, trying to make them understand something I could not tell them. I didn't want to tell them. But I've been holding it in for so long...

"The test results will be out soon, okay?"

I looked up into her eyes.

My Mom was really gone. I hadn't thought of that day in years. And I just had a play-by-play. All the events...all the conversations...it was all so accurate...so clear...like it happened yesterday.

"My Mom..." It was all I could think about. All I wanted to think about. But that's all she was now...

Just a memory.

"Your mom, Jimmy, should we call her? Is everything okay?" Mr. Fantastic asked.

I shook my head.

"My Mom..."

"What's her name? Her phone number? How can we help?"

Help? Psh! They wanted her name! Her number! That's my real life! My secret life! That's all they wanted!

"You don't care! What, you think I'm stupid? I'm not telling you my last name, or my phone number!"

"Ooh! We didn't mean it like that, Jimmy. We want to help."

"You can't help? Okay?"

"Why not?"

"_BECAUSE SHE'S DEAD!"_

I collapsed on the floor, hysterically crying. She was gone. Just like that. Right before my eyes.

The floor was covered in my tears. I looked down into the puddle. I could see my reflection. I was alone. I really was._  
_

That's when we all noticed Spider-Man at the window.

He rushed over to me, hugged me tight.

"Jimmy..."

He was kneeling in my tears. His tights were getting soaked. But he was crying, too. Why? He didn't know her. I looked around. They were all crying. All of them. Why?

I noticed Johnny Storm wasn't flaming anymore. Did this mean they understood? Did they trust me? Do they know why I'm like this? Miserable, secretive, a loner?

I didn't want to let go of Spider-Man. It was comforting to hold him...for him to hold me. I didn't show any signs of letting go of him, nor him of letting go of me. We held eachbother, as if telling all of our secrets, our doubts, our fears and our pain to one another.

I didn't want it to end. It was unreal. The truth was so unfair and painful...

I didn't want to let go...

Then he slipped from my arms just like that. And I was alone again...

Fuck.


	10. Screaming Myself To Sleep

The tests came back later that day, after we all calmed down.

Mr. Fantastic studied them for a while. He was making weird facial expressions that told me the tests were not good.

"It's...amazing," He began, all of us waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"You're powers have no known cause...nothing. No weird radiation levels...nothing. Jimmy, according to the tests, you have no powers. You're as normal as any civilian walking down 42nd street!"

"What? That can't be! It's not possible!" I cried. "I have powers! You've seen them! I can fly...I'm invisible...I have that weird psychic energy thing going on..."

"I know, Jimmy, that's why it doesn't make sense."

"So basically you mean I'm screwed to have dangerous outbreaks of psychic energy my whole damn life."

I sat down on the bed, watching The Thing stare at the clock. He nudged Mr. Fantastic.

"Ooh yeah, uh...something we didn't tell you about the procedure, Jimmy, is that there is a side affect..."  
"Whadda mean 'a side affect'?" I snapped.

"Well, right about now, you should be experiencing horrible, unbearable..."

"_**PAIN! ARRGH!"**_

I kneeled over in terrible pain. It felt like my stomach exploded! I rolled over on the bed, hollering and screaming.

"What the hell? Why didn't you tell her about that?" Spider-Man yelled.

"She wouldn't want to continue with the test!"

"Don't matter none anyway. She found out know." Johnny said, half laughing. Spider-Man went to punch him, but The Thing stepping in front of Storm made Spider-Man back down.

"The pain could make her so crazy that she could harm herself just to make it stop, so we're putting her to sleep." Sue added.

"Why not novocaine?"

"There's no a safe amount to stop the pain."

"Whadda mean by that?"

I was still screaming as this is going on, by the way.

"I mean there's not enough to stop the pain safely. The dosage could cause serious damage."

I felt myself getting drowsy. Very drowsy. I guess I screamed myself to sleep.


	11. From The Fire

Jeez...I must'a been out a while, 'cause when I woke up it was Monday. At least I had a good excuse not to go to school.

Spider-Man was right there at my bedside when I woke up. Why was he hanging around? He had better things to do than to worry about me.

"Hey! You're up!" He said a little louder than intended.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "We barely know each other."

He shrugged and went to tell them I was awake.

I knew why.

It's because I'm young. And he wants to watch me, make sure I don't get hurt.

I became so infuriated. I can take care of myself! Hell I can!

I got up and walked over to the window. I can take care of myself. I can! I don't need Spider-Man to baby-sit me, do I?

I flew out of the window, free at last. The breeze blowing through my hair, it felt so good.

I decided to go to school that day. It was only eight, which meant I was only an hour late. I forged a note from my mother and headed to the school, mask in my backpack.

The old lady secretary snatched the note and wrote me a late pass. Bitch. She was like, "And Go RIGHT There!" Psh. Loser.

I went to my locker just as the bell rang. I had to go to third period now. I grabbed my books for social studies and slammed the locker shut. Nikki met up with me. She was in my class.

"Hey! Where were you earlier?"

"Slept late. Alarm clock was busted."

She giggled as we walked in. We had Mr. Nap for a teacher. God, he was the coolest teacher ever. He was tall, a little chubby, and bald. But I mean really tall. He was good looking, I think he's engaged or something. But sometimes we get so off-topic we'll do no work whatsoever. One period all we did was play Pac-Man on his T.V.

He smiled and said, "Hey Kimmy."

"'Sup Nap?" I said. Yeah, that's how cool he was. We were so informal. Sometimes I called him 'The Napinator!'. It was really funny when I did.

So we sat down as he stood before the class. The desks were at each end of the room, facing each other. It was a cool setup. Nikki sat next to me, and this total hottie Matt in front of me. He was so hot. Nice, too. But he had his sports possy, and I couldn't really talk to him without being embarrassed. If I had him alone, I'd so ask him out! He had pale blue eyes, a little hint of green in them and blonde hair. He had bright white teeth and an adorable smile.

Anyway, Mr. Nap said today we were going off-topic, and talking about a current event. He pulled out a copy of _The Daily Bugle. _Oh God...It was about me!

My face started to flush as he spoke about 'St. Jimmy'. God, I hope no one in hear though there was a resemblance.

"This new superhero is more than big news to some people, because why...? Matt!"

"Huh?"

"Why are people so surprised about her?"

"There's finally a hott chick with superpowers?" He said.

"No. Nikki?"

"I don't know...I guess every time a new superhero comes along, people get excited."

I jutted in, "No. It's because of her age."

"Good Kimmy! She's so young! How old do you think she is?"

"A few years older than us. It's hard to tell with the mask."  
Mr. Nap nodded.

Then he read aloud the interview. My face was flushing; I was just staring down at my blank sheet of loose-leaf. Please don't notice...no one notice...Nikki...she gave the nickname...god no one notice...

Nikki raised her hand.

"Mr. Nap, why doesn't she want to be a hero? Isn't that, like, good?"

"Because she wants to have fun on the evil side!" Another kid said.

"She's neutral, you idiots! Didn't you listen to the interview? She said she doesn't want any enemies." I yelled. God, why was I opening my mouth? I better shut it...

Mr. Nap spoke about how this was very courageous, considering her age.

"She's a great role model for young students." Mr. Nap said.

"But she's not a hero." I said.

"She's undecided. She's young, Kimmy, so she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't want innocent people hurt, though, and that's very noble of her, at least I think."

"We should get her to come here!" A stupid blonde bimbo girl said, pulling down her short skirt.

"Hello, she's a superhero-or whatever. She won't come here! Do you think Spider-Man, or The Hulk, or The Fantastic Four would come here?"

"She might come," I said, "If you give her a good reason to."

After class, I walked with Nikki to band. We belonged to the school band, where we could practice for our REAL band. Jamie wasn't there. I guess she was out sick, or she had better things to do at that age. Ooh, did I mention that? Jamie is actually sixteen. She just started school late because she moved here in the middle of the school year when she was like ten. So in fourth grade she was twelve. Get it? She's not left back or anything. She's mad smart!

Anyway, he band teacher, Mr. Camp, said he'd fill in for her. That was weird.

I started to jam on my guitar. I started the intro to "Having A Blast" By Green Day. Nikki gave me a weird look.

"What?" I asked, wondering why she wasn't jamming too on her bass.

"We didn't learn that one yet. How do you know it?"

I looked at the guitar.

"I don't know..."

That was so weird.

How _did_ I get so good at the guitar, without a teacher or _someone _helping me?

I started to play another song that we hadn't learned yet, one by Simple Plan, and it sounded perfect! This was _so weird..._

I skipped the rest of school. I needed to stretch out a little. I threw on my mask and flew up higher, higher. Wow, the school looked big from up here!

All of a sudden, someone shot at me! I was like, what! Someone had a gun, up here?

I looked around for my attacker. And damn, I found it!

This girl dressed in black had a pistol! Hold on...she was dressed like a cat. She had on a black mask that covered her from her nose-up, and she was wearing this black one-piece outfit that had a tail attached. I think she could move it, too. She had a belt full of ammunition and weapons. I was like, _super!_ She had on bright red lipstick, and her two teeth were long, white fangs! Her gloves had razor-sharp nails that could pop in and out whenever she wanted, and she seemed like she wanted them to be razor sharp right now!

"What's the big idea?"

"Nothing personal, Jimmy." She chuckled.

She shot at me again, and I flew to the side and dodged it again.

"What the hell? Who are you?"

Her gun was out of bullets.

"Looks like I underestimated you. I thought I wouldn't need to shoot so many times. I need to reload."

"Not while I'm here, sista!" I said.

She smiled, and pulled out a sticky thingy that was flaming at the top, I couldn't tell what it was from so far away. She tossed it at the school. The thing exploded into flames, and the end of the school caught fire.

She did it again.

And again.

And again.

"Go save them, Jimmy, lets see if you are really a saint."


	12. What A Bitch

I could hear the fire alarms blasting from the school, getting louder and louder each second. People were screaming. This cat lady was smiling. What a bitch!

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name's She-Line."

"She-Line?"

"Like Feline."

"I still don't get it."

I heard even more screams, so I flew down. I hated giving this bitch the satisfaction.

"Is everyone okay? Anyone trapped?" I was so frantic; I didn't know what to do! There was complete and total chaos.

I flew inside, smoke making my eyes tear.

"Hello? Hello!" I screamed as loud as I could.

In here! In here!" Some girls were screaming. They were in a classroom that had been barricaded shut by some fallen beams. YAY!

I started to lift the beams, but it wasn't fast enough. The smoke was making them cough too much. I decided that I'd make my physic energy work here. I focused really hard. I mean totally hard.

_Move the beams..._

_Just move them..._

I lifted up both of my hands. The beams floated.

Holy Mutha Fucking Shit.

The beams followed my hands-oh my god. What was I doing? How? Oh my god!

I threw the beams out a window with my hands (not literally) and opened up the door.

Three girls rushed out into the hall.

I focused my energy on a wall.

_Break...Make A Hole...Do Something Good..._

A huge hole in the wall was created from crumbling plaster.

The smoke was going out there, too. Good. More air for me.

As the girls ran outside, I ran upstairs. People were climbing down escape ladders from those oversized windows each classroom had.

I heard some people screaming outside. I flew out of the window, and looked up to where they were pointing.

It was She-Line! Oh no...She had someone by the wrist on the roof! She was dangling someone from the roof!

I flew up as fast as I could, right into She-Line's ugly face.

"Put him down, Cat Woman!"  
"Its She-Line!"

"Whatever! Put the nice little boy down!"

She gave me an evil look.

"Fine."

She dropped him.

"Shit! You bitch!"

I dove after him...faster...faster...faster...

I caught the scruff of his neck. I flung him up into the air and caught him.

"Oh my god oh my god."

"I gotcha, kid! Just hold onto me!"  
I looked at his face.

Oh my god! It was Matt!

"Are...are you okay?"

"I...you saved me."

"Yeah, I did." I said, making the decent as slow as possible.

"How can I ever thank you...you saved me. Oh my god you're so cool."

"What's your name, kid?"

"Matt...will I ever see you again?"

I didn't answer. But I smiled.

"St. Jimmy? Please? Will I ever see you again?"

I nodded.

_Man, I must be out of my mind! St. Jimmy can't have a boy friend! Well, why not? I don't know. Wait...talking to myself...bad..._

As we touched the ground, he looked into my eyes. People ran towards us, amazed by my awesomeness!

"How can I contact you?"

"Write a letter to _The Daily Bugle_. They'll probably publish it for me,"

I stopped and looked at the roof. She-Line was gone.

"Why did she want to hurt you? Out of everyone..."  
He shrugged.

"She grabbed me out of a third floor window. Just like that."

Then, at the same time, we both said, _"What a bitch."_


	13. Another Broken Home

"Why didn't Spider-Man show up?" I heard kids asking.

"Yeah, or the Fantastic Four!"

_Fantastic Four? _

_Oh boy._

I had totally ditched all of them before! Damn it, I forgot!

As I was about to leave when I saw Mr. Nap running over to me.

_Ooh man, I had better just go..._

"Wait! St. Jimmy!"

_Just leave..._

"Hold on! Don't...don't fly off!"

_Just fly off..._

"St. Jimmy!" He said once he reached me, seriously out of breath.

_Why won't you fly?_

"I'm...I'm so glad I caught you! I'm a teacher here...Mr. Nap...my students are really interested...about you."

_Why won't you ditch him?_

"Ooh, really?"

_Because I'm too nice._

"Yeah, they were asking questions about you like crazy."

"O...ok..." I said as if I didn't know where he was going with this.

"Yeah...and they were asking me...about you...coming here."

"What? Why?"

"The class is undecided on whether your a superhero or...or not."

"Well, I'm undecided on that as well. Why do you want me to come here?" I asked, pushing him to his mental limits.

"I think you're a great role model for them."

"Really? That's...that's really nice of you. I don't usually here that, considering I didn't crown myself a hero."

_Why was I sucking up to this? Because it was sweet...dammit where was my usual attitude? Its because I love Mr. Nap. I have to be respectful to him._

"Maybe...I don't know. I mean, do you think Spider-Man, or the Hulk, or Dare Devil would come here? Plus, I'm trying to maintain a low profile, If you know what I mean."

"A very smart girl in my class said you'd come, if we gave you a good reason to."

I was taken back by this. Did he mention me on purpose...did he know?

"I...I'll think about it..."

"Is there anyway I can contact you about this?"

"Daily Bugle."

And I flew off.

Did he know? Did he figure it out?

_Man, this sucked! I hated this! But all superheroes must go through it. Wow, that's like insane. _

I headed back up to the Fantastic Four Headquarters. I slipped through a window and tried to tiptoe-toe back to bed, but they were there, hands crossed or on their hips in a very pissed-off way.

"Heh...guess it's too late for me to turn invisible?"

"Where were you?"

"Relax! It's not like I was out doing drugs!"

"How do we know? You smoke, right?" The Thing snapped back.

"How does he know?"

"Your tests showed the tobacco in your lungs." Reeds Richards said, not happy.

"Okay, look. I was flying around when this total bitch attacked me. She was like a cat...she calls herself She-Line. She attacked this school as she was about to reload her gun...I had to save the school."

"She-Line?"

"Yeah...she said she underestimated me...why would she want to kill me? I don't even know her..."

"Welcome to the club!" Spider-Man said as he patted me on the back. "It's only been twelve hours since _I_ last feared for _my_ life."

I stepped back.

"Look, I know y'all are pissed, but I have a life. If I went missing, that'd cause suspicion. I mean, come on. How do you know I wasn't at school or something positive?"

"_You? School?" _Johnny Storm laughed.

"The whole She-Line thing doesn't add up. I don't know if I believe 'ya." The Thing said.

"_What?"_

"You did break into one of our secure rooms."

"That was forgiven!" Sue Storm snapped. She winked at me, like, _Yeah. I got ya back._

I was still so furious, I marched out of the window. Well, I flew out. But I marched to it. You get the idea.

I went home after that. I was just too tired. I wanted to take a shower. I felt all dirty from that fire. Who knew, maybe Josh would be home.

I took off my mask and walked inside.

Oh my god! He _was _there!

"Damn, Kim! What happened to you?"

"There was a fire at school."

"You went to school?" He laughed.

"Shut up!"

He was wearing his hat backwards, sitting on the couch and drinking a soda.

"Hey, Kim, we need some rent money."

"Ooh yeah! I brought home five hundred bucks."

"What? Five hundred?"

"Yeah. I'll go food shopping tomorrow."

"Where'd ya get that kinda cash?" He asked.

"We had a gig. Where were you?"

"Out with da boys, we got some cash too."

"That's good. Say, should I do the laundry tomorrow?"

He nodded at me. I didn't care he was being lazy, I was just glad to see he was alive.

"Hey, Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to talk to you about something..." I said quietly.

"What?"  
"I had a dream...I relieved the day...the day Mom and Dad died."

He got up from the couch and slammed the door closed to his room.


	14. Just In Case

I needed someone to know...to hear all that I wanted them to hear. I wanted them to know what color shirt I was wearing, all the jokes Josh told me, plays our teams ran, and the color of the car that hit...

The day was November 1st. That's the day my life changed forever.

What was today? Halloween was in six days, so...

Wow. A week ago she was taken from me forever.

Why wouldn't Josh listen? He needed to talk about it too. It wasn't healthy to keep it all inside...yet I'd been doing so for the past few years.

The next day Josh was gone. I threw on a pink sweatshirt that said 'I Love New York', but the 'Love' was replaced with a heart. I had on a pair of jeans, and a slim black tee shirt underneath my sweatshirt...just incase. As I threw a hair barrette around my wrist like a bracelet, I grabbed the cash Josh hid under his mattress. That was his 'emergency stash'. He only had a hundred dollars there. Hell, I'm keeping the money that...uh...the money from the bank. Josh was right, though. We had had only one hundred dollars. The rent was fifty a month...so there ya go.

After I put his money back I went to a market a few blocks away. I picked up one of those rickety crates. I picked out three apples; there was a sale. And then I got some snack bars, again a sale. Five boxes for a dollar ninety-nine. Then I picked up some bottles of water. I opened them up and filled the up with ice, since we didn't have a fridge. We couldn't afford it. Mr. Standa had it removed a while ago when he saw we were having trouble paying the rent.

With this money I could buy so much! Let's see...I could buy a radio. You know what? Yeah. I'm buying myself a nice radio. Woah! It was also a CD player! Wow! Y'know, I deserve it. I'm the one who got the money, after all. I'll just sell my old CD player. It didn't work too well anyway.

After that I went to look at some CD's. Green Day's newest album, _American Idiot_, was already out! Aw man! I wanted to be one of the first ones to buy it! Looks like it came out in September. Ooh well, more songs to learn!

I threw the CD into my basket. I couldn't wait to memorize it! I threw other necessities into my basket (like shampoo, more food, ya know, yadda yadda yadda) and went onto the line. The cashier was super slow. Not like retarded slow, but slow as in won't move her fat ass.

Then it hit me. I mean, like, BAM! hit me. This weird feeling I got...last time it happened, I think, was when Dare Devil wanted to arrest me...

A man in a ski mask ran inside. And, of course, he was holding a gun.

"Everyone down! Down!"

But no one listened to this jerk. People screamed and ran out of the shop. He didn't shoot anyone. He didn't want charges for murder.

I ran out, too, and flew up onto the building. Y'know, I was finally getting the hang of this flying business. I put my groceries, still unpaid for, on the roof and changed into my mask. I took my sweatshirt off and I threw my hair up with the barrette from this morning and I dove down there.

"Um...Halt!" I said in a deep voice. I took a look at the robber. He was shaking. He was scared! He was actually nervous!

"Don't...don't move! Or I'll...I'll...I shoot!"

"Listen, buddy, I know you're not gonna shoot."

"Yeah...I...I will!"

"What? You want murder charges to go along with this?"

He looked at the gun.

"Man, I know you're not an idiot, okay? No, Electro's an idiot. You...not so much. You probably need some extra cash for your girl or the family or drugs or I don't know what."

He looked at the gun again, still pointing it at me.

"Look, you're lucky I showed up and not the cops. They wouldn't be having this nice little chat, they'd just cuff ya and send ya to jail. So gimme the nice little gun, and run home as fast as you can."

The man was shaking. I hoped my little lecture worked. I'd be fucking amazed if it did. What did I know about his life? I just wanted him to go away and not shoot me. Hell, I don't care if he gets caught or not after this! Just don't rob this store.

He nodded, and slowly walked over to me. He slapped the gun down in my hand.

Without saying a word, he ran as fast as he friggin could.

I looked at the gun. I spun it around, analyzing it.

It was my first time actually seeing one of these things for real.

The cashier was so scared. I pointed the gun at her, humming the _Mission Impossible_ theme song to myself.

"Hey," I called over at her. "Can I get a few snacks?"

"Just...just take them!"

I shrugged. "'ight! If you insist."

I must have taken a dozen bags of junk food.

Then it hit me. (Again, but not like BAM!) I just got this all for free. FREE! Why didn't I do this before...ooh yeah. Because it was illegal. But what was the law, anyway...


	15. Josh's Room

I went back home, normal 'ol Kimberly Ann Hanson, and opened up the door to the apartment. Mr. Standa had called my name, but I didn't go over to him, He'd be like, "Hello, Kimberly. The rent is due." And I'd be like, "Yes, I know." And then he'd wait for me to tell him the exact date we'll pay him. Old coot. I cannot _believe_ I just said the word 'coot'. What am I, my _grandma?_

I put away the groceries in the few cabinets that we had. I totally loved the feeling of having a full stock of food. It was like, _Yeah! What Now? _

After that, I went into my room to get my dirty clothes. Our system was that after two or three days, we'd put our clothes in a pile. The pile was meant to be washed. So I grabbed my pile and put them in an old potato sack that we'd 'borrowed' from the market. I went into Josh's room. This was one of the few exceptions that I was allowed inside. He never wanted me in there, not after I'd found the cigarettes. Hey, I wonder if he has anymore...

I threw his clothes in the sack and put it down on the ground. I walked cautiously to his desk. He had a small desk with two drawers. The top one was where I had found the cigarettes. I opened it up, and it was empty. Why would it be empty?

Then I tried the bottom. There were a few papers, but nothing much. I wanted to smoke so bad...

I took the papers and carefully moved them, making sure they didn't go out of order. There were the cigarettes! Jackpot! I opened the pack and grabbed three of them, sticking them in my pocket. There was a black case on the bottom of the drawer...what could that be for?

I took the case out and opened it up. It was pretty big, how could he afford this?

I was shocked. Stunned. Bewildered.

There was a gun inside the case.

I went through it even more. There... I found it. Cocaine.

And there...a bandana...a _gang _bandana.

How did Josh get mixed into this bad stuff? Why? I started to cry. I was disappointed...scared. He was a druggie for _real._ I'd always thought...

I put the bandanna and the drugs and the gun back without looking back again.

God dammit Josh, what would Mom think?

...what would _I _think?


	16. That Fuck Is Mine

I went to the Laundromat, head spinning. It sucks when you've got chores to do but you're mind is in another universe. The Laundromat was next to that smallish bank, which was only six or seven blocks away. I walked down with this huge sack that had lumps like a camel sticking out. It was ripped in five places, and the handles were made of shredding rope that burned my hands if it slid or I held it too tightly.

I smiled as I entered, making sure the cigarettes were hidden in my pocket. A policeman was there. I smiled him in a respectful way, and emptied the darks in one washing machine, and the lights in another. And the pinks in a total different one. I can't risk making Josh's favorite shirt pink. That would get ugly. Like hole in the wall ugly.

I sat there, waiting. Just waiting. Not looking suspicious. One dude in the corner had an Ipod. Lucky bastard. I had wanted an Ipod for so long, but I couldn't waste the money. We needed it.

All of a sudden, the walls shook. I was like, ooh crap! The cop ran outside to see what the trouble was. Me, I ran out and changed into my mask and black tee shirt, leaving the pink sweatshirt on the roof again.

As I flew next-door to the bank, I couldn't believe the cops out there. I mean tons.

"Hostage situation! Stand down!" One cop screamed at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you know who I am? Superperon, duh! Would you tell the X-Men to stand down? Heh, think NOT!"

And I flew inside. I looked around the room, people on the floor and screaming.

Then...holy shit...

Doctor Octopus! _The_ Doc Ock! Ooh man, this was not good!

I pretended like I wasn't intimidated.

"Doc Ock. I've heard of you. I expected you to be a little thinner..." I said, floating a few feet from him.

"Who the hell are you?" He snapped. _Ooh, bitch! _

"_I _am St. Jimmy. And _YOU _are breaking the law!"

"I've heard of you. The smart girl who figured she wouldn't have enemies if she helped both sides."

"That's me, four eyes." I said with a touch of attitude.

"Well, why are you hear then?"

"Um, incase you didn't notice, you've got twenty people on the floor. I can't let you do that. They go. Now."

"No." He grinned.

_Why the hell is he grinning? What does he have planned..._

Then a metal arm grabbed me from behind. It wrapped around my arms, making me helpless and at his mercy.

_OOH, he has THAT planned..._

He wrenched me forward and close to his face. I titled my head away. _Um...ew! Tick Tack Please! _

"You do not look so stupid. You are annoying. Like Spider-Man."

"_Well_, I _like _being compared to him, _so..."_

"I _hate_ Spider-Man."

"_Actually_, we don't have _anything_ in common _at all!"_

"_I need these people to ward off the police. I read in the paper about you and Electro. I am not as stupid as he is."_

"Yeah...I figured that one out." I moaned. He was squeezing me...tight...

I squinted my eyes and shot out a laser beam from my eyes. I tried to cut the metal arms...they were smoking...no...why weren't they breaking?

"You are as stupid as you look," He laughed. "My arms are unbreakable. I've faced that X-Men boy who can shoot lasers from his eyes. Do you think I wouldn't have taken that precaution?"

"Yeah...Cyclops...forgot about him..."

He didn't let me go. He constricted around me tighter.

"You're new, so let me warn you. Leave me to my work."

And he flung me out a window. I must've been going over a hundred miles per hour, man! I crashed through the glass and it shattered everywhere. I skidded across the street and landed next to a police car.

I felt glass in my shoulder. I looked at it. Ooh, _gross! _

I started to pull it out.

I screamed in agony.

"_Fuck! Aw, God!"_

I felt the blood rush out. I was bleeding from other places, but not as bad as right there.

A cop knelt down beside me. He had smooth brown hair that reminded me of the bark of a tree in Central Park...a little discolored but glistening. His eyes were like two huge almonds. And his face was as perfect as a model's.

_Ooh, he's cute! Wait, not the time to be thinking about that. _

"Holy crap..." was all the hot policeman said.

I stood up, not showing how much pain I was really in.

I looked at the shattered glass window I'd been thrown out of.

"_That's It. That Fuck Is Mine."_


	17. Trust Is A Dirty Word

My hands that were clenched into fists were shaking in fury. The bleeding didn't hurt, didn't stop. I wanted that man to pay. He mad a fool of me...threw me out of a window. What sick man does that?

Doctor Otto Octavious. The eight legged mental genius. _Four metal arms of mass destruction. _

I flew up, tears blurring my vision. I was an animal...a soon to be fugitive with the charge of murdering a wanted man.

I darted through the broken window. I hovered right there, staring at him.

"_Octopus!" _I screamed at the top of my lungs. Just that one word.

He turned around, smiling that evil fucking smile.

"Let it begin."

And I flew at him, not thinking. Being rash. Being crazy. Fixed on causing him pain. I wanted him to suffer so badly, suffer. To die a slow, painful death.

I shot lasers at him as I flew towards him, burning his face. I pulled up and dropped down, kicking him in the head. I fell down, then knocked me into the wall with one of his metal arms.

I held onto it, and before he knew it I was breaking into the wires. He flung me off of it, but I didn't crash again. I caught myself and started to fly. I flew up and up.

This guy was tough. I had to lead him outside. I flew out the window with him close on my tail.

He smashed through the walls like the Hulk. I've never seen anything like it.

I kept on flying, shooting lasers at him as I went.

Here was a good spot.

I closed my eyes. Squeezed them hard.

_Come on, Ocky-Poo...closer..._

As he reached my area, I belted out with the psychic energy. I just blasted it out. I couldn't believe I was controlling it..._I _did it. _I _made it happen when I wanted it to.

The blast was even too strong for Octavious. He fell down.

He was dazed and confused, but still conscious. And still conscious means he can still feel pain.

I went on top of him, smashing him with my fists. Just belting out.

"_You fucking son of a bitch!"_

And before he passed out, he said, will a lot and pauses and coughs in between,

"You...don't want...enemies? Well,...I'm coming...after...you..."

And I got up, staring at this man. He seemed helpless now...

Then he striked. His arms punched me right in the chin, and it sent me flying upwards.

By the time I landed the cops were there...and he was not.

I heard whispers of onlookers and the officers...their whispers were almost being screamed out to my face.

"_I thought she wasn't on one side of the law."_

"_Did you see that?"_

"_She almost killed him...KILLED..."_

"_She's crazy!"_

"_She beat him...almost to death..."_

I spun around in circles, staring at everyone. All these people. Screaming out their whispers at me.

"_EVERYONE JUST STOP IT!" _I screamed, tears dripping down my red face.

But I knew it.

_They don't trust me anymore. _

_And frankly,_

_Neither do I_


	18. With Love, St Jimmy

I felt like telling them...just scream at them everything that went on...so they know...so they understood...but I didn't care if they understood. Doc Ock was gone, and at large. I should go after him...

That cute police officer that I thought was hott before came up to me. He didn't say anything and neither did I. We looked at each other's eyes, and they told each other our exact thoughts.

"You were brave." He said.

I still didn't say anything.

"Don't listen to them. You did the right thing."

Still, not a word from my mouth.

"You're on the right side of the law now, St. Jimmy."

_You're Just Saying That Because You Don't Want Me To Kick You're Ass..._

I looked at him, and then I looked at my bloody hands.

I thought of steeling the money...and the groceries...

"Am I?" I mumbled.

What did this adorable cop know? Nothing about me.

I flew away, knowing the media would have a field day with this.

I was right. The cover of _The Daily Bugle _had a picture of me right after I'd been thrown out the window. The cover read: _"St. Jimmy Battles It Out...Almost To The Death! "_ and below it, in a different font read: _"Has The Underage Vigilante Chosen Good Over Bad?"_

I flipped through the paper as I sat on top of a roof. I'd stolen it. Hey, I was allowed to. I was on the cover.

Right there...oh my lord...they actually did it! There was a column on the second page that was titled: _"HEAR THIS HEROES!". _Underneath it there was a little description written. It said: _"The Daily Bugle has been receiving mail from our readers to some of New York's superheroes. We've stated before that we have no real connection the heroes, but we've decided to create this column, where you're letters to the heroes of New York City are published. If you're lucky, they may read them!"_

I skimmed through the column...

_Ah, Dare Devil...Spider-Man...The Hulk...The Thing...Ghost Rider...Elektra...Black Cat...hey! Here I Am! _

"_To St. Jimmy,_

_Uh...hey. My name's Matt, I'm the high school kid you saved from the fire. I mean, this is kinda weird writing this where all of New York can see it, but if you'd stop by the school one day...I don't know...maybe we can get to know each other..."_

I didn't bother reading the rest, it was a total no brainer!

Then there was one from Mr. Nap! Holy crap, this was weird!

"_Dear St. Jimmy,_

_Hello, this is Mr. Nap, from the middle school that was sent on fire. I'm sure you remember me. Anyway, although this sounds informal, if you could stop by the school one time and tell us a day that is good for you, we'd love to have you speak to the school for an assembly. The students and faculty would appreciate this and be overjoyed if you accepted..."_

Yeah, yeah. Blah, blah. Maybe, okay? Didn't I say that before. Anyway, this column thing is really cool. I think it's pretty cool. Yeah, I just said that. Whatever, I'm confused with myself.

A few days later, _The Daily Bugle_ received this letter:

"_Hey, Daily Bugle and You People That Read It:_

_Wanna Let You Know That Column Thing Wasn't Just A Really Bad Idea. I've Been Reading It. Yeah, That's Right. I Actually Read Them. I'm Not Some Selfish Jerk Like SOME People I Could Mention. (Cough Cough...Dare Devil) So Keep Writing And I'll Keep Reading! Don't Expect Any More Replies, Though. I Probably Won't Have Time. I'll Be Busy, Y'know, Saving The World. _

_So, Thanks Again, Although I Don't Know Why I'm Thanking You,_

_With Love, _

_St. Jimmy"_


	19. Eight Legged Freak

I sat outside the school one day, after I'd actually gone for half a day (Again, forged note).

I saw Matt walk out. He was with his friends, Anthony and Dominick. I made a little 'psst!' noise and he looked over. I was hiding behind a dumpster. I peeked my hand out and waved him over.

"Later, guys!" He said as he ducked down next to me.

"There you are! How long do you stay in school for?"

"Six hours..." He said as if it was obvious.

"Whatever...so, how's about a movie?"

"Halloween's this Monday, I need to prepare."

"I so have to go trick-or-treating with you."

"What?" He asked.

"Yeah. Duh. I can totally blend in. I'll be my own number one fan or whatever."

"Okay..."

"Okay, so I'll meet at your place on Halloween." I said, ready to take off.

"How'll you find my home?"

I looked at him. "I have my sources."

Duh. Like the first few weeks of school I'd been stalking him home.

The school was decorated for Halloween. Kids were getting ready. That autumn feeling was in the air. I breathed in the cool wind that'd been blowing in my face. I flew up and away, ready to fight some crime. That was lame.

Spider-Man started to come into view. You could tell when he met you by accident or he was looking for you. He was looking for me, trying to not look in my direction and making it obvious he was pretending not to notice.

"Hey! Jimmy! Didn't see you!"

"Ooh yeah! Hi!" I played along.

"The FF want to run some more tests."

"I don't give a crap."

"Huh?"

"I'm over that. I don't want to be poked and prodded like some _freak show_."

He nodded.

"So what are you doing around here? Going to school?"

"Nah, some kid wrote a letter to me. I was paying him a visit."

"You actually read it?" He asked.

"Duh. I'm a _good_ role model. _And a nice one_, at that. Unlike _someone_ I could mention."

He started to swing after me as I floated away.

"Hey! I'm nice! I am _so_ nice!"

"You are _so_ not cool." I giggled. Was I flirting? I didn't have time to tell, because something snatched me from behind. I made a high pitched "Eeek!" sound.

Doc Ock. That pussy.

"Don't move, Spider-Man! Or St. Jimmy here is history."

"God damn it!" He said under his breath.

I struggled in his grip, trying to make it harder for him to hang onto me. I couldn't tell if it was working. The Doc had a real good way of keeping a straight face.

"Put her down Ock! She's got no beef with you!" Spider-Man said.

"_Didn't you watch the news?"_ Doc Ock and I said at the same time.

"Put her down!" He repeated.

He smashed me into the wall. Fuck that hurt...was my nose broken...?

"Bastard! I yelled.

I tried to fly, but he was too heavy. Like a two hundred pounds too heavy. Nah, he wasn't fat. His arms weighed so much though...

_I'm at his mercy once again, Dammit! What do I do now? Wait to die? Wait to live?_

_I don't wanna wait._

"Follow me and she dies!" Doctor Octavious said, turning his back. Spider-Man took out a little button.

"Catch!" He whispered. I caught the little blue thing. It was shaped like a spider, and it was blinking. Cool! I've heard about these! It's A Spider-Tracer! Spider-Man uses them to track people! Crazy!

Doc Ock leaped across New York City for ten minutes, and then he knocked me out and headed to his hideout.


	20. I Don't Wanna Wait

I woke up in a very lumpy cot. I stretched out and tried to think. I'd almost forgotten! Doc Ock! What...Where...Wait a second...

I was in some sort of chamber...there was no way out. The walls were clear, and there was a bed and a bathroom. The toilet was blocked off so you couldn't _see_ everything. There were little holes in the tops of the wall that had tubes connected to it. The tubes ran onto the floor and to a different wall outside of this chamber, where they were connected to a whole lotta stuff. There was a wheel for god knows what, wires, buttons, blinky stuff, all that crazy shit you see in sci-fi movies.

The Doctor Octopus walked up to me.

"That Spider-Tracer you placed in you hair did seem like a hair pin...until I saw it blinking." He laughed. _Ooh, that fucker! _

"What do you want from me?" I demanded.

"I've been very interested in you, Jimmy. Very interested, indeed. I've been analyzing your powers from a distance. And when I saw the outbreaks of psychic energy, I knew my conclusions were correct."

"Okay, now say that again, but speak stupid-person."

"I followed you once and a while, watching your powers and your strengths."

"So...do you know who I am?" I asked him.

"No. I did not care about your personal life, and frankly, I didn't have time to."

"But...why go through all of this...just for me?"

He didn't answer me. I banged on the clear wall. "Hello! I got a feeling I'm gonna be here for a while, so ya might as well me nice!"

"You're so stupid, girl!" He snapped!

"Okay...be nice..."

"You're so stupid and clueless! You don't even realize!"

"What?" I said.

"You're powers are so strong...too strong for your age. Usually, they develop in time...I've not seen a person _yet_ with the power you have...and you're, you're _wasting_ it fighting crime! Do you know what your psychic abilities can _do?"_

I didn't answer him.

He flicked his wrist and looked at his watch. Then he walked over to that wheel I saw earlier. He started to turn it. A gas came out through those holes from the tubes. I expected pain...coughing...but nothing.

"This is a special tranquilizer gas. It almost numbs your body, so you're powers will be next to useless. I've set the computers to release the gas into your chamber every hour, so be expecting it."

"What! Hey...when will this wear off?" I snapped.

"Wait." He said.

I banged on the glass again.  
"I don't _wanna_ wait! I've been waiting _all night. _You tell me what the hell you're doing to me!"

"It wears off every two hours, but the extra gas I'm giving you every hour will make sure it never wears off."

"Where'd you get this stuff, fat ass?"

"None of your concern."

So I sat on my cot. Just sitting there. And he watched me. Analyzing me. _Now_ I felt like a freak show.


	21. Are You There, God?

I rolled around on the floor, completely bored and going out of my mind.

"Hey dude! Can I at least have a puzzle or something?"

"What?" He asked from his desk.

"I'm bored."

"Uggh! Hold on."

_Wow, he was being nice..._

He left me alone for five minutes, then came back to this rusty old warehouse and opened the door. He threw a big bag inside the chamber. I opened it...woah. He bought...I mean stole...stuff for me.

_Puzzle (ha, he took me literally!), note book, pens, real book by Judy Blume, another book by Avi, and...oh my god. Holy shit. No fucking way! _

_An IPOD! _

"I can't believe I'm saying this, Ocky, but thanks."

He didn't say anything.

"Hey, can you download some songs onto this?"

He came back and groaned, showing he was not a happy man.

"What songs?"

"Green Day, Simple Plan, Plain White T's Avril Lavinge, Nickel Back..."

"Okay, Okay, I'll get you some stuff the kids listen to."

He uploaded ITUNES onto his computer. I hope it gave him a virus.

I couldn't believe I got an Ipod! Oh my God. I searched around for an electrical outlet...ooh yeah! Found one right next to the bed!

"Ocky, can I have the charger that came with it? The portable one?"

He gave me it and the updated Ipod. That poor man, he was more my slave than I was his! I guess he wanted to keep me happy and just shut me up.

As I waited for my Ipod to recharge, I started to read the book by Judy Blume. It was called '_Are You There, God? It's Me, Margaret'._ I've never heard of Judy Blume before. I opened it up and checked the copyright date. 1970! Wow...

I started to read it...

'_Are you there God? It's me, Margaret. We're moving today. I'm so scared God. I've never lived anywhere but here. Suppose I hate my new school? Suppose everybody there hates me? Please help me God. Don't let New Jersey be too horrible. Thank you.'_

I stopped reading it. _What a fucking baby. Please. She's moving. Big Deal! Try having your Mommy and Daddy divorce, and never see him again. And then try to have your Mommy and your NEW Dad die right in front of you. What a baby._

Then I got that painful feeling again.

_God...oh god..._

I crouched over, moaning in pain/.

_Please..._

"Yes...yes..." I heard Doc Ock say.

_Please help me God..._

The psychic energy erupted from inside me. I expected the walls to shatter, but they didn't. The blast was contained inside the chamber.

"It worked." I heard Doc Ock say right before I passed out. I've been doing that a lot lately.


	22. Testing

When I woke up, which I've also been doing a lot of lately, I was sitting in this weird chair. My eyes were barely open, and I was so weak I could barely breath in deep. If I was so out of it, how could I tell the chair was weird? Maybe I felt my feet and hands fettered down in chains.

It was like the chair in the dentist's office. I remember going there with my Dad. Except my arms were restrained to the hand rests, and my feet were also chained down somewhere else. I don't know. I couldn't see them.

Doc Ock came up with his little Bob The Builder toolbox. What, did it make him feel special to be carrying that thing around? I shouldn't be joking. I'm actually terrified of what's in that thing.

"Now, I'm not going to lie to you. This will probably be painful."

"What the _hell _are you talking about?"

"I'm going to run some tests..." He said dramatically.

"Don't waste your time. The Fantastic Four..."

"...Only did what was _safe_. Me, I don't care about safety. The only precautions I take are for myself."

"You self-centered jackass." I spat at him.

He opened up his little case. He pulled out a needle. Ooh shit. Pointy sharp needles: not good.

"If this kills you, I want you to know I do feel a little bad about all this."

"Yeah right."

"At first it was just research," he said, ignoring me. "And I mean _just_ research. But then I had to watch you for hours. I liked your power and how you used them, and I like your carefree _do-what-you-want-and-only-what-you-want _attitude."

"Okay..." I said, not sure where he was going with all this crap.

Then he stuck the needle into my arm.

At first, nothing happened. I felt fine.

Until my eyes turned black. I mean, boom! Black! It seemed like it was late, past midnight. Everything was dark.

"You're pupils are gone...along with everything else." Doc Ock said.

"This doesn't hurt..." I told him, almost forgetting what he was doing to me.

My veins started to bulge out like I was a muscle man. Doc Ock said that outside clouds were circling around like some freak storm.

After that, he said, it started to rain. Downpour. Then it stopped. Then it continued. On and off. By the time I'd been like this for five minutes, Doc Ock said that there was almost two feet of water outside. Then came the wind. First, thirty miles an hour. Then forty. Then fifty-five. I heard it banging against the warehouse like a monster trying to smash it down.

But once I got my vision back to normal, the rain stopped. The wind stopped howling. All was normal.

"Interesting..." was all he said.

"Interesting? Interesting my ass! Did you see that? What the hell happened?"

Then random patterns of lasers shot from my eyes. It made holes in the warehouse walls.

"A side affect, perhaps..." He said.

I nodded.

"...You're powers are again controllable?"

"I guess...I feel better..."

That's when that son of a bitch knocked me out cold. I could have escaped! I could have been kicking his ass to New Jersey by now! Damn it.


	23. All In The News

I could tell that the gas was in the air as soon as I woke up (again). I felt powerless. It's not a good feeling. It totally sucks. I felt like a normal New Yorker now. I hated normalcy. Freak'in loathed it.

"So, did you do that just for fun, or..."

Doc Ock ignored me. I wasn't surprised.

After a few moments of silence, I tried to fly. I hovered above the ground, but fell down a minute later. I hovered an inch or two. I stayed up longer.

"Hey, Mr. Mean Guy?" I called.

"VAT!" He screamed with a weird accent.

"_Sorry!_ I just _wanted _the _newspaper! _I didn't know that was a _crime! _Wait...I'm saying that to a wanted criminal. How ironic."

"I'll get you your damn newspaper! Just don't interrupt my work you annoying girl!"

"If you didn't want me to _interrupt_ you, you should of made these walls _sound proof, genius!" _

He threw a copy of _The Daily Bugle _at me and slammed the door, locking it shut with a smirk on his face. I swear, I'll wipe that smirk off his face one day...

On the cover was a picture of the FF's Headquarters. The cover said: _Fantastic Four and Spider-Man Announce the Abduction of St. Jimmy_

Yes! They all knew! They'd save me soon! They have to! If they know, they'll start looking for me!

I flipped inside and started to read.

_The world-famous Fantastic Four, along with New York's web-slinging hero Spider-Man, announced on Saturday that the newest hero to the city, St. Jimmy, has been abducted by the wanted criminal Doctor Otto Octavious, better known as Doc Ock. _

"_He got away during a chase on the rooftops," Spider-Man said. "I'll do whatever it takes to make sure I find her, and that she is taken from harms way." Spider-Man was not available for further comment. _

_Mr. Fantastic, leader of the Fantastic Four, gave the press a well-thought out guess, much to Spider-Man's disapproval, as to what Octavious may be up to. _

"_Octavious is not just a wanted criminal. He is a scientist. I believe that he kidnapped Jimmy in order to find out exactly what we wanted to...where her powers originate. We all ran tests to try and help her. I believe Ocatvious is doing the same, but he will not care if Jimmy gets severely hurt in the process."_

"_We have to find her now, before Octavious really hurts her!" Spider-Man said, interrupting a very annoyed Mr. Fantastic. "We have to get every cop, every superhero out there looking for her! Her powers are much too destructive to be in the hands of that mad man. Plus, St. Jimmy's just a kid. She doesn't deserve to go through all that. She's not a lab rat!"_

I stopped reading after it said (_Cont. On page 5)_

_Wow...oh my gosh..._that was all in the news...people read _every word _of that...that means they _all know_...Spider-Man was worried...about _me! _He was actually _concerned_ about _my _well being. Oh my _gosh_. _The_ Spider-Man. _Worried about me?_ Were we really that good of friends?


	24. Nervous Breakdown

The day Doc Ock gave me a radio was the day I knew I'd be there for a while. It'd already been, what, three days? He gave me good food, though. Like one time he ordered Chinese. I loved Chinese. But, how could he go pick it up? He was a wanted criminal!

That's when I found out he was good friends with The Chameleon. This dude was crazy man! He could change into who ever he wanted to. That's sick! I figured the two met while working in The Sinister Six.

I ignored them chatting with their gay ass chopsticks and I turned up the radio.

_Z100 _was my favorite because they played tons of Green Day songs.

I sat there at ate my rice. Good, hot rice. _Yeah._

"_Okay, all you crazy Green Day fans! Have I got news for you!"  
"What!" _I screamed at the radio. I felt Doc Ock and 'ol Change-O staring at me. "Never mind!" I yelled at them.

"They band will be staying in New York for an estimated two years. They will be making a movie based on the American Idiot album."

I didn't listen to the rest. I didn't have to. I started screaming and jumping up and down.

"What? _What? Vat!_" Doc Ock yelled at me.

"_Green Day are coming! Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm gonna faint...I'm gonna die!"_ I started screaming. I then remembered where I was.

"You gotta lemme go!"

"What? You crazy, girl?" The Chameleon spat.

"Green Day are coming! I have to meet them! You don't understand!"

"You're right," he said. "We don't."

"They are my reason for living and breathing! I gotta get outta here!"

They ignored me. I started screaming and cursing and saying things I will not repeat because it'd have to be censored, and I mean that. I was going to explode...have a nervous breakdown...I did.

_That's it...  
_

I started banging on the glass like a crazed lunatic.

"You maniac!"

"I can't take it anymore! I can't be kept in here forever!" I started screaming.

"**_Somebody Help Me! Someone Save Me! Spider-Man! Spider-Man!" _**I screamed at the top of my lungs. I screamed so hard and so loud my throat hurt. But I didn't care. I still screamed.

"_**Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Spider-Man, Come Get Me!"**_

Then Doc Ock ran over to the wall. I continued screaming. He released more gas into the air. So much that I couldn't stand. I could barely breath. And, once again, I passed out. I must've broken the world record already!


	25. Lifted And Violently Dropped

I woke up soon after that, and I mean minutes after that, and when I did, I couldn't believe what I saw.

_**Spider-Man! **_

"Spidey!" I coughed.

"There you are!" He said, running over to me. He stood at the glass, and so did I.

"I can't unlock it..."

"Don't leave me. Don't leave me." I kept saying.

"I won't. Where's Doc Ock?"

"He's...I don't know. With The Chameleon."

"No idea where he went?" He asked.

"No...and I feel fine, thanks for asking." I said annoyed.

"I was so worried about you."

"I knew you'd come get me. I read it all in the paper." I told him with pride.

"I'm here now, that's all that matters."

I felt like my spirits had been lifted high off the ground. I was flying. I was so happy, ecstatic.

"Never leave me...never leave me..."

"I won't, I won't. Have you been hiding anything from Doc Ock? Anything about your powers?"

"Why?" I asked.

"The tests...if you've been hiding some information, the stuff he put into your body could destroy you from the inside out."

I shook my head. "No, no. I've just been waiting here for something to happen."

"Are you sure? You are _positive?"_

"_Yes! I am positive!" _

"She's not lying." I heard someone say from the back.

"Yeah," Spider-Man said. "She's telling the truth."

"What? Who? What?" I was so confused.

Spider-Man got up and walked away.

"What?"

"Spider-Man has no idea where you are," Spider-Man said. "I'm not Spider-Man."

"Chameleon! Ooh you fucker!" I started to cry. I cried. My hopes of being rescued fell to the ground like a ton of bricks. I was defeated. Lost. Forgotten.

"How dare you..." I said, tears dripping from my eyes. "How _DARE_ you! You'll pay for that! When I get out of here...I'm going to make you wish you'd never been born."

"Kid, I've been feeling that way for years."


	26. Cry Baby

I'm not so sure what happened after that. I was out for a while, I guess. I didn't remember anything...what had happened...where was I...who was...who...

That son of a bitch. _That fucking _son of a bitch.

I got up slowly and checked to see if anyone was around. Nope. They're probably out smoking crack or whatever they get high off of. I hated them. Hated them with every _inch _of my soul. They'd get what they deserve, oh yes, I am sure of that. But I'll make sure _I'm_ the one who gives it to them.

I looked around my cell, trying to find something...anything useful...

I spotted a few air holes that were keeping me alive. There was the toilet, the bed, the sink, the little table...wait...air holes..._holes._

I went over to one of the air holes in the ceiling. I peeked my eye through it as I hovered a few inches off the ground. It could definitely work.

I lugged the small table over directly under the air hole, and I stood up on it. I put one of my eyes right under it. This has to work...it just has to...

With a squinting of the eye, a laser shot up through the air hole. It melted right through the ceiling. A beam shot up a few hundred feet about the warehouse. It worked...bet Docky Ocky didn't think of that.

I knew someone would have to see it. They'd come get me...they'd come get me...they'd have to. I tried to make the beam go higher. Glowing red like a contaminated pole, it stood out over the buildings like a sore thumb. Someone would have to see it. They'd come save me...they'd come...Spider-Man would come...

Doc Ock and that fucking pervert Chameleon must've seen it, too. They came rushing in a few minutes afterwards.

"Stop that! Stop that now!" They screamed.

I didn't answer. I just kept shooting the laser beam higher, higher...

"Chameleon, turn on the gas!"

"How much?"

"Do I look like I care? Stop her! Stop her!"

And, without much detail, I was out like a light. I hated passing out so much. It was a total drag. I should go punch someone (Like the person writing this). I mean, it's not healthy to pass out so much. I faint like, more than two times a week. Not too normal, huh? Actually, I'm not normal, either. So I don't really know what normal is to me.

When I woke I was in for a big surprise. I was on a bed, outside of my prison, and there were policemen around. Spider-Man was there. He was just staring at me. Spider-Man...

_No! I won't be fooled again! It's not really him! It's just an illusion! _

I tackled that fraud right on the spot. I started pounding on him with my fists.

"No! _No! No!"_ I screamed.

"Jimmy..._stop_ it! It's _me!"_

I started to punch harder.

"Like hell!"

I just pounded him.

_...harder...harder...kill him...do it..._

Two policemen dragged me off of him and handcuffed me in one quick motion. They sat me on the bed. I could so easily break them. But I need to get my strength back. Wait for the gas to ware off...

"What the hell is wrong with you, girl?"

"Shuddap! I'll kill him! I'll do it! Where's Doc Ock? He'll be gettin some too!"

"Doc Ock and his accomplice have fled. We approximated about an hour before we arrived."

"Stop lying!" I screamed to the cop. "That's the Chameleon!"

"No...that was Spider-Man."  
"I don't believe you."

"Jimmy...ow...St. Jimmy, it's me..." Spider-Man said, still on the floor.

"Stop it! _Stop!"_ I screamed. The officer put his hand on my shoulder, in that _you're-not-going-anywhere-missy _way.

"Ow..."  
"Shuddap!"

"All I said was _'ow'_! What is wrong with you?" Spider-Man said.

"I won't be fooled again...I won't! I know that's the Chameleon! I know..."

"Jimmy, its me. Spider-Man. The same Spider-Man who met you on that rooftop. The same Spider-Man who helped you with the Fantastic Four. The same Spider-Man that you just...brutally assaulted."

I looked at him for the first time with tears in my eyes.

"Spider-Man?"

"Let her go, boys," Spider-Man told the officers, getting up from the floor. "It was just a mistake."

"Since when do we take orders from you?"

"Since I have more strength in my _pinky finger_ than you do in your entire _squad." _

"_No. She is charged with assault."_

"I refuse to press charges." He said simply. The cop stared at him with hate. He uncuffed me. I gave the two officers a _yeah, dam right _look and just walked out, not looking at anyone.

"Jimmy!" Spider-Man followed me outside. I stopped and turned around.

"No...no...I...I just...I didn't...I didn't _know_...I..."

Spider-Man hugged me. "Its okay. I know. I know. You've been through so much."

Tears soaked his costume. I was such a crybaby. Proud of it, too.

"No...no..."

"What?"

"Look, I know you care, but I have a big brother already."

"What?"

"I know you care. But you're just...I don't understand you."

"What?" He repeated.

"I just attacked you...literally attacked you...in broad daylight...and you still have sympathy for me. It's as if you can excuse me for murdering someone."

"I just understand the trauma you went through. I just want to help. I want you to know I'm here for you." He said.

"We barely know each other!" I spat. There. I said it.

"Spider-Man, come on. You have no idea what I'm up to. What if I was working with Doc Ock? What if this was all a huge plan or something? You have no idea who I am."

And with that, I left him. Left him to think about everything we've ever done together.


	27. Money Problems

I slept uneasily in my bed that night, knowing Doc Ock and Change-O were still out there. Did they find out anything? Do they know more than I know about myself?

There was a loud bang at the door at 10:00. I got out of the bed I was trying to sleep in and walked to the door.

"Open up, Hanson!"

"Mr. Standa?" I asked, opening the door.

The old coot was standing there, his eyes big and angry.

"You haven't paid your rent!"

"So you're telling me this at ten at night?"

"You're rent is overdue!"

"Okay, okay...relax, man, I mean, sir. Relax, sir." I said, adjusting my eyes to the light.

He waited for me to start talking. I waited for him.

"You haven't paid your rent in six months!"  
"What? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You haven't paid me my money!"

"I gave all the money to Josh to give to you."

"He hasn't given me a cent!"

That's when I realized it. Josh was using our rent money to buy drugs.

"Sir, how much do I owe you?"  
"It's $1500 a month, missy!"

"_What?_" I screamed. So 1500 times 6...

"Sir, where am I gonna come up with $9000?"

"You have two weeks. And you're _lucky_ I'm giving you _that_ long. Tell your parents to work extra hours or dip into your college fund or something."

With that he left. Now I'm definitely not gonna sleep easily tonight. Josh, you asshole, you selfish bastard, why did you do this to us? To _me?_

The next day I opened up my guitar case and started to play. I sat right there on the street corner, next to a decorated mailbox. It had spiders on it and stuff. Cool, since Halloween was in two days.

I got out my lucky pick and left my guitar case wide open, inviting anybody's money. Let's play some Avril now, huh...

"I'm standing on the bridge 

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new?_

_I don' know who you are but I,_

_I'm with you_

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face_

_Is anybody here I know  
Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new?_

_I don' know who you are but I,_

_I'm with you_

_Why is everything so confusing? _

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah _

_Yeah yeah_

_Yeah...oh, oh..._

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand take me somewhere new?_

_I don' know who you are but I,_

_I'm with you_

_Yeah, I'm with you_

_I'm with you"_

By the end of the day, which was about fourteen hours, I made one hundred and seven dollars, plus sixty-three cents.

There's gotta be a better way to do this...a faster way...

Well, you know what they say; Illegal is often faster...


	28. Happy Frigging Halloween

On Halloween night I found Matt's place. It was a quaint little apartment a few blocks down from Nikki's place. There was a bowl of candy in the window, inviting trick-or-treaters to come and stop by.

I banged on the door. Matt's little brother opened the door. He must have been like five years old.

"Jim." He mumbled.

"Hey, Chris," Someone said. It was Matt. He came to the door. "Look, bro, tell mom I'm going out, ok?"

His little brother nodded.

"So," Matt said, handing me a paper bag for candy. "You decided to show."

"Would I miss it?" I said. The cool autumn breeze blew my hair back behind me. It felt good...really really refreshing.

"Don't you think people will realize the resemblance?"

"Please. I'm dressed up as St. Jimmy for Halloween. Not a big deal."

We passed a group of twelve-year-old girls, all dressed superheroes. One of them was dressed as Sue Storm, another as Rouge, one as me, and one as Elektra. They stared at us as we walked down the street.

"See," I said. "Not a big deal."

We hit fifteen houses before I decided to bring Matt up onto the roof.

"Matt," I said. "This is how I see the world. Usually. Look at the Empire State building. It looks like you can almost touch it, right?"

"Yeah...this is amazing. I've never been up this high."

"Well, Welcome to fifty feet in the air."

He laughed. I really liked him.

"Jimmy, why did you bring me up here?" He asked.

"Matt, I mean, I really like you. I was actually just thinking about that when you laughed. And...I mean, my life...is...a mess. My normal life, anywho. My brother's a drug addict, my rent is overdue, and--"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm gonna have to do something...something I don't wanna do," I told him. "But I have to. Otherwise, I don't...Matt, I want you to know, that, ugh, just trust me, okay? No matter what you hear on the news or from the police, trust me?"

"Jimmy, we barely know each other. Why do you like me so much?"

"I've known you for more than you think." I told him.

Just when all seemed well, she showed up. The crazy cat lady with the pimped out guns.

"Jimmy. How sweet. You have a boyfriend."

"What now, She-Line? Can't you go eat a rat or something?"

She pulled out her gun.

I dove into Matt and knocked us both off the rooftop. I grabbed a hold of him and started to fly away.

"Hold on...I'm gonna take you home."

Blasts from her shock pistol illuminated the sky. People below were screaming. She-Line could really run. Damn those cat-like reflexes!

I put Matt on the ground once She-Line had to reload. "Get out of here!" I told him. Then I saw someone else. Four people...they were standing behind She-Line...no...floating...

"What now?" I screamed.

The four women flew over between She-Line and myself. The girls were dressed in four different colors, red, green, blue, and white. They were wearing some weird type of armor and these helmets with a screen in front, so we couldn't see their faces. The helmets were like that of a racecar driver's.

The red one seemed like the strong one of the group, while the skinny and small white one was totally like the dumb blonde. The green one seemed angry, so there's the team hothead, and the blue one must be the smart one, because nerds usually wear blue.

"Which one of you goes by 'Saint Jimmy'?" The green one said in an awful annoyed tone.

"Who wants to know?" I asked.

"_Elementoria."_ She snapped.

And they shot one of _their_ pistols at me. More shooting! Wonderful! Can't I bump into someone and have them not try to kill me?

Their guns were really similar to crazy cat lady's. The guns could perform different functions. Like, one bullet like thingy could shoot out a paralysis glowing light thingy. Another could shoot out a net. Another could shoot to kill someone, and etc. 

I dodged a net and then another.

_Who the hell is Elementoria?_

The one dressed in green put down her gun. She closed her eyes, and lifted up her hands. Tree roots came up from the earth. The ground shook like nuts. It was an earthquake.

The roots came up and tried to grab me. I flew up higher, higher, the tree roots kept on following me.

I started to fly off, but then the girls followed. Why could they fly? Why? Couldn't I get a brake?

I shot in and out of buildings, trying to loose them. I was going so fast I could barley see what color the buildings were. I just had to loose them. I didn't want to be Elementoria meat.

I crashed straight into a hotel. I tumbled through the window and I heard glass shatter everywhere. I knew I was bleeding in at least one place.

I rolled and flopped until I reached the other wall, where I stopped uncomfortably with my feet in the air against the wall and my back on the ground. Three people were in the room. I got up slowly...careful not to break anything if anything wasn't broken, and faced the three guys.

My jaw must have dropped to the floor.

Standing before me, with confused and fearful faces, and eyes that could see right through you, was the one, the only, Green Day. Out of all the hotel rooms in the city, I crashed into this one. Someone was looking out for me.

I didn't say anything. I just looked at them with admiration and respect. They looked at me like I was about to kill them. Figures.

Billie Joe Armstrong.

Tre Cool.

Mike Dirnt.

In the same room.

With me. Holy fucking shit.

I literally pinched myself to see if I was dreaming.

I saw the blood on my arms and wrists, and legs. My costume was ripped and torn in five places.

I just looked at them.

I had to say something.

Anything to break the silence.

"Uh...Happy Halloween."


	29. Sending My Love A LetterBomb

I couldn't believe it. Here I was. With Green Day. Usually, I'd be flipping out, cursing, screaming, jumping, crying, etc. But, here, today, I had to remain calm, cool, and collective. After all, right now their first impression was that I was there to kill them. Honestly. I should just set it straight and explain everything to them in a nice, relaxed atmosphere.

"Don't kill us! Take...take whatever-anything! Just don't hurt us!" Mike started. The others added in seconds after.

I sighed. Perfect.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you," I told them. "Or hurt you in any way, shape, or form."

I held my bleeding arm. Ouch, that hurts like hell!

"Then what are you here for?"

I held out my bleeding cuts. "Do ya think I did this on purpose?"

They didn't answer. Hey, I can't blame them. What would you do if some crazy girl in black crashed through your window?

"So..." They said nervously.

"May I explain, please? The last thing I need is for my idols to think I'm an assassin, right?"

"Idols?"

"God! Hel-lo! I'm a fourteen year old girl! I frick'en _love _you guys! It just so happens that your number one fan has superpowers."

"Oh...I..."

"I was being chased by these...people...and this cat lady She-Line. I kinda forgot to look where I was going."

"She-Line?" Tre asked.

"Like Feline."

"I don't get it."

"Neither do I." I told them.

They then offered me some bandages for my bloody cuts. I sat down as I bandaged myself up and explained the situation with great enthusiasm. I told them a little bit about myself, and they relaxed. Sort of. I mean, I got their vibe that they didn't trust me, which was understandable. I mean, yeah, I wouldn't trust me either, y'know?

"So...you're in a band, miss...?"

"Jimmy. Saint Jimmy."

"What?" They said simultaneously.

"Yeah, I know. But I...it's a long story. All and all, it's a nickname my friends gave me, and I decided to use that."

They gave uncertain nods of the head, full of confusion and disapproval.

"Anyway, yes, I am in a band. It's called _The Losers On 12th Street_. I'm lead guitar and vocals."

"Really? Impressive."

"Thank you. That means a lot." I said with a lot of pride.

"Would you play for us?"

"What? Me? _Really?"_

_Oh my god...I'm gonna play Billie-Joe's guitar...in front of him...holy fucking shit!_

Billie-Joe led me into another room. Damn, this hotel room was bigger than my entire apartment! I followed Mike and Tre because I didn't want to seem too eager. Honestly, I would've pushed them down.

And there it was. Almost shining with a holy light. Billie-Joe's Les Paul.

"Okay, kid, I mean, Jimmy, give it a go."

"What should I play?" I asked.

They shrugged.

Hrm...last time I really played one of these, I could play a song that I never learned before. Maybe I can impress them...

"Name a song."

"Huh?"

"Any song of yours at all. Name one."

Billie-Joe shrugged at looked at Mike and Tre.

"Uh...how about my favorite song on the _American Idiot _album. Do you know which one that is?"

"Duh. I watch fuse at my friend's house!" I said with accidental sarcasm.

And I started to belt out _'Letterbomb'_


	30. Too Much Too Risk

I had had the best day of my life right there and then. With the three people that I look up to the most in the whole world. I couldn't believe it was actually happening. They were talking to me. A real dream come true. 

I told them later that I had to leave. I didn't want to be rude and intrude on their time. I flew out of the window and onto the roof. The roof was a mess. There was plywood and trash all over. Very tidy.

I found a hidden area of the roof that was boxed off. There was a gate, and it had danger signs all over. I ducked my head inside. There were rags and blankets scattered all over. One huge blanket covered the entire excluded area. There was a ton of blankets on the floor, and it was completely hidden from onlookers. Once I covered the entrance with a piece of plywood, no one even knew it was there. It seemed like more junk, along with everything else on the roof.

That's when I heard more glass shatter.

I flew down, and yep, It was Green Day's room again.

I entered the room carefully. It was She-Line! That bitch!

"Where is she? I know she was here!" She-Line said. She pulled out a gun. Oh shit.

"On the floor, now! Hands on you're heads!"

"Stop it, She-Line!" I shouted. She turned around, gun still pointed at their heads.

"Well, looky here. Just the chick I was looking for."

I walked next to her.

"Don't involve them. This is between me and you."

"A wise man once said to attack you're enemies at the heart. And why not start with the three you love the most?"

"No! Don't! I'll...stop! Put that gun down!" I shouted.

She didn't. She loaded it.

"What do you want?" I said with mercy.

"My employer wants you, I do not want anything but for you to come with me."

"I'll go...just leave them alone, _please."_

"You said the _'p' word_, ooh you _must_ love them."

She put the gun down.

"Stay on the floor." She snapped at Tre, who was about to get up. He fell to his knees instantly.

"Okay. I'll follow you." I told her.

"And find out where you are so you can tell Spider-Man if you escape? Phat chance of that."

"What? Don't hurt her!" Mike said.

"Yeah! Jimmy, run. Go."

I shook my head.

"I can't risk that, I'm sorry."

And she shot me with a tranquilizer gun.


	31. Pleasant Dreams

I woke up to an unpleasant surprise. I was chained to a wall. Super! Yay! Cold, freezing, hard, rusty chains! They were obviously resistant to my powers, because there was a sticker that said,

"_Unbreakable, so don't even try it, Jimmy."_

Dammit! Who was this dude? Who was She-Line's employer?

I looked around the room. There was a one-way glass wall on the northern wall, facing me. Obviously I didn't have the one-way side. I couldn't even see through it. It was completely black. This room was about the size of my apartment bathroom, which is pretty damn small. There was a toilet and a sink. That was it.

Someone walked in. She-Line. Bitch.

"What do you want now?"

"My employer asked me to explain the situation to you. He is going to ask you to perform some of your abilities. He is going to check your body functions and chemicals that are in your body to see if they react. Just obey his commands."

"And if I don't?" I asked her stubbornly.

"The chains are hooked up to a power source inside the wall. The electrons that will run across the chains will deliver an electric shock. So if you don't want to get electrocuted, just do what he says. He'll talk to you from a microphone."

"Dammit! God," I sighed, then asked her, "You left them alone, didn't you?"

"Of course. I'd never harm a hair on their heads. Believe it or not, I'm a huge Green Day fan."

"But...you just..." I stuttered.

"I know. But my employer's work is more important than my celebrity crushes."

"She-Line! Inside!" Said a familiar voice. It echoed inside the walls of the room.

Once she left, this jerk started to tell me stuff. I covered my ears and stuck out my tongue to show my disrespect, and I got a slight shock from the chains. My two hands were together, sort of like in a pair of handcuffs.

"Ah, Jimmy, nice to see you again. Please fly a few inches off the ground."

I did so, rolling my eyes.

"Good. Fly forwards...backwards...good!...left...no, you're left...now right..."

It went on for hours.

"Laser eyes!"  
"Invisible!"

"Super strength!...yes, I will replace the toilet."

"Physic energy! I don't care! Now!"

I tried to focus my energy on these stupid chains. If I could open them, I'd be outta here!

The dude saw what I was up to and gave me a charged up shock. Fuck! That hurts!

Once I was allowed a rest, I literally fell down to the floor. I felt like someone's pet. They clap their hands and I do tricks for them. This sucks ass.

"Good night, _Saint_ Jimmy, pleasant dreams."

And the lights dimmed.


	32. Unspoken Conversation

I tried to sleep against the cold wall that night, exhausted and frustrated. This gave me time to think. What was going on with my life? Honestly? I was running away from social services, hell, they probably forgot we exist. My brother's a gang druggie, and the three people I look up to the most were at gunpoint. All because of me.

Well, I started thinking about Green Day. I started thinking all about Billie-Joe, Mike and Tre. Wondering if they were safe. If She-Line had left them alone for real. God, if she laid one finger on them...

All of a sudden I got this head rush. It was like I was high or something. Someone was talking...I heard voices...what the hell?

"St.Jimmy, I know you can hear me. Concentrate now."

"Who are you?" I said.

"_Please, do not talk, think. My name is Charles Xavier. I am better known as the 'professor' of the X-Men."_

"_What? How are you inside my head?" _I asked silently.

"_I can read mutant's thoughts, dear, it's my gift."  
"Am I a mutant? Is that it?" _I thought with high hopes.

There was a long pause. I mean, real long.

"Spider-Man contacted Wolverine, and he told me about your power. Miss Jimmy, I am sorry to disappoint you, but I've never heard of a mutant with all sorts of different abilities like you. Usually, it's just one area of power. But you, miss, you have laser eyes, like Cyclops, telekinesis, similar to mine, my dear, you are the total package. I do not believe you are a mutant, no..."

I didn't answer. I thought for a slight second I was a mutant, that I belonged somewhere. That there were others like me.

"_Dear, where are you?"_

"_I dunno, Prof. Can't you locate me or something?"_

"_I can only do that with mutants, dear."_

"_But then how are you talking to me?"_

"_You're powers. Spider-Man told Wolverine about your physic abilities." _He said.

"_Wolverine? THE Wolverine? He knows about me?"_

"_Er...sort of...wait...Jimmy, I can read your thoughts, remember? He is too old for you!"_

"_Ah, bull shit." _I said.

"_Watch your mouth."_

"_Hey. I'm kinda chained to a wall here. I think I can curse if I want to."_

"_Who is holding you there?" _He asked me. His voice was very soothing, but demanding.

"_I dunno...She-Line, this cat lady, and her employer."_

"_What are they doing?" _He said

"_My powers... they're testing my powers and the chemical's reactions to the usage of my powers or something."_

All of a sudden, he was gone. No more voices. Did I imagine that whole thing? No way, right?

The X-Men? _Wolverine?_ I heard of him. I heard he was a bad-ass rebel who didn't do what he was told. I heard he was drop-dead gorgeous, too.

I didn't even bother trying to break the chains that kept me here. Honestly, why waste the energy?

Were they okay? Were they thinking about me? I did risk my life for them, and didn't Billie-Joe say they should at least care? Do they care?

The next morning I met She-Line's employer. Doctor Otto Octavious walked into the room.

"You! I should've known it was you!"

"I missed you too, Jimmy. Now, I may need to run some more tests."

"Why? What do you _want?_ I mean, once you find out where my powers come from, _then _what?"

He didn't answer.

"_What?_ An army of superpeople? Clones? What could you possibly want?"

He didn't answer.

"This chemical...I've never seen...heard of it..."

"What? You've _found it?"_ I said, standing up now.

He gave a slight nod.

"Yes, Jimmy. I've found it."

"Well?" I said, hope in my voice that could not be hidden._ He was going to tell me...this was it! _

And then the northern wall exploded.


	33. How Often Did That Happen?

Once the dust cloud scattered away, I saw my attackers/rescuers. It was those girls who worked for Elementoria! What did they want from me?

The one in red pointed her gun at Doctor Octopus. "Let her go, now."

He didn't move, and then they shot him.

"Oh my god!"

"Relax, it's a shock pistol. It gives a paralyzing affect."

She walked over with the others and melted the chains with a fireball that came from her hands!

"What the hell?" I asked.  
"No time for questions, just follow us." The one in green said.

I flew up above them. "Are you fucking _nuts?"_

And I flew away. Fast.

First I flew home faster than I'd ever flown before. Like a bullet out of a gun.

_Okay...okay...what do I do..._

Okay, right. First I need to find Spider-Man. How? How they heck am I...wait a second...The FF gotta know where he is right? They keep track of like every superhero alive!

I headed over to the Fantastic Four H.Q. I was careful not to stay out of the shadows. I barged right in through a window. I didn't say anything to them except, "Find Me Spider-Man."

The FF must have everyone in this city wired like I thought, because before the hour passed he was here.

"Okay...okay..."I said, trying to remember all the details.

"What?" He asked.

"Doc Ock...he found out...and then these girls came again."

"Jimmy, take a deep breath and then tell us!"

The room went quiet. Super quiet. Hear a pin drop quiet.

And I took a deep breath, like they said, and told them everything.

I included the Elementoria people with great detail, and told them how they saved me but wanted me to go with them. I told them it was all super confusing.

"I saw them once before, when I crashed in this hotel room and met, ooh you won't believe it!" I said.

"Ooh, that reminds me, some boy called for you. He said he wasn't from around here, so he didn't know how to contact you. His name was Billy, and he said you would know where to find him." Johnny Storm said.

"Billie? Called for me? Ooh holy shit."

I told them I had to go, and they were all like "No! Wait! Don't!"

I didn't care. Green Day actually called for me! How often did that happen?


	34. Taking Care Of Business

Okay, so although these Elementoria freak-shows could hold a possible threat, I leave to see Green Day. I mean, honestly, I'd do _anything_ for them. If you loved them so much, I mean **_SOOO_** much, and they actually call and want to see you, you'd probably leave fist thing! (Which I basically did).

I went into the hotel room that I crashed into before. They were waiting for me! Actually waiting! _For me!_

I ducked inside and brushed myself off.

"No crash entry this time?"

"Nah. I figure, if it hurts, don't do it again," I walked closer to them. "And I also figured you'd be in another room, incase She-Line comes back looking for you."

"Ooh, we are in another room. We just knew you'd come here to find us."

"Smart."

I leaned against the wall, waiting for them to say something. I didn't want to be a blabbermouth, and especially not around _them._

"We...we sorta wanted to thank you."

"You don't need to do that." I said.

"Yeah, we kinda do." Mike said.

"We weren't really too friendly to you at first, and you still...like..."

"I know, just don't worry about it." I started to flush. It was one thing to suck up to them, but for them to suck up to me?

"We realize now that you're normal. You just have...superpowers." Tre said.

"Yeah. That's real normal!" I laughed.

That's when Spider-Man came inside. And the Fantastic Four.

"What the hell?" Billie-Joe said, backing up with his two bandmates.

"What are you doing here?" I said loudly to them.

"Oh my god. Is that...is that...?" Johnny stuttered.

I sighed. "Green Day. Yes."

Johnny Storm gave a girlish scream.

He ran up to them. "Oh my god. I love you guys so much!"

I pulled Johnny back. "Breathe, Breathe. Look, if you don't act like a total dork for the next hour or so, I'll see if I can get you an autograph!"

He shut up then.

Billie-Joe, Mike and Tre all gave a laugh. "I didn't know superheroes liked our music."

"You should've known once I became your groupie." I told them. I scanned the room and saw Billie-Joe's wallet in his pocket. Oh my god. Money. THE RENT MONEY!

"Uh...I have to go...I ...something...something just came to my attention. Mike, Tre, Billie-Joe, I'll see y'all later, okay?"

"Y'all?"

I had time to concentrate once I was alone on a rooftop. Okay...I have to think about this logically. _$9,000_. In _two _weeks. It's possible, right? No. Not for me. I'm just a little 14 year old girl. What was I supposed to do? I can barley come up with five hundred dollars in a whole month.

Yet again...I did get five hundred at that bank...gosh, I _knew_ it would come to this.

I went home, inside Josh's room, and in his desk drawer. I got out his gun he kept hidden and stuck it in my jean pocket.

I made sure my mask was on tight.

I flew over discreetly to a bank that was ten blocks down. I entered through the roof ventilation system, cutting all the security they had there.

I dropped down, with people all staring at me.

"Okay..." I said, taking out the gun, my hands shaking. "I need ten thousand dollars."

People screamed and dropped to the floor.

"Please...I just need the money..."

I walked up to a young clerk behind a desk.

"I just need ten thousand. That's it...just that."

"I thought you chose a side once you fought Doc Ock." The clerk said angrily. She could tell I was as scared as she was.

"The money..." I said, shaking the gun.

"Put it in a bag, please." I asked. I've never shaken so much in my whole life. I got this feeling like I was about to die.

She passed me a bag. I looked inside. Real money. Real money. Right here.

"I need more. Another ten grand!"

The gun stopped shaking.

"I need it right now!"

"You said...just ten..."

I loaded the gun.


	35. Love In An Elevator

Next thing I knew, sirens were filling the air, and I was on a rooftop, holding a bag full of money. _What did I do? What did I do?_

I started to run across the rooftops, because they'd see me if I started to fly. I crashed into my apartment building. I knocked on Mr. Standa's door after I ripped off my mask.

"Here's the money...nine thousand dollars...take it!" I said, shoving it into him.

All he said was, "About time!" and he closed the door.

Thank god he was an old idiot.

I hid in my room, putting the gun back in Josh's room.

Matt...what would he think?

And Billie-Joe...Tre...Mike...

And Spidey...oh god...

But they didn't understand. None of them did. Matt wasn't parentless, and Green Day were all rich! And Spidey...ah, Spidey would understand, right? He acted like my big brother.

But I just robbed a bank. I was wanted now! Once Mr. Standa deposited the money...god...they'd find out, wouldn't they? I had to go...I had to just go.

I took a backpack I'd used for school for five years straight and packed all my clothes and some food inside. I grabbed my guitar case, and I also grabbed a picture of Mom, Dad, and me. Before Step-Dad and before Josh.

I stuffed the money I'd stolen from the bank inside the bag, and I put a note on Josh's bed.

"_Josh,_

_Thanks a whole lot for taking the rent money to buy drugs. Now it's up to you to pay Mr. Standa. I'm leaving! I can't take care of you anymore. That was you're job, remember? You're the older one. I can't stick around and do everything anymore. I can't. I don't have it in me. So do your drugs and shoot your guns. _

_-Kim"_

_Kim..._ it was a while since I called myself that.

I walked out the door and just kept going. I carried my guitar case in one hand and had my backpack up high on my back.

There were cop cars everywhere.

I acted like other onlookers and gave off a confused expression, with the eyebrows raised and looking around for clues and everything. That's when I saw Spider-Man. He was swinging down the street. I kept looking at him. He would understand, right? He would understand, if anyone.

I looked into his eyes (well, they were hidden, but I looked) and he looked at me. I just stared at him. My eyes screamed "I'm sorry!" but my facial expression gave off something else. Amazement of what was happening. Of everything that had happened the past few days.

I nodded at him as he finished swinging towards the bank. And that's when I left.

I headed towards the hotel Green Day was staying at. I remember the excluded part of the roof that could come in handy now.

Once I got there, I took the elevator to the roof. It was a long way up. I stared at the buttons, and then at the tacky carpeting in the elevator.

On one of the higher floors someone yelled to stop the elevator. They were running down the hallway, in a hurry.

"It's going up." I screamed back at them. They were closer.

"It's okay! It's okay! Just hold it!"

"I'm holding it, I'm holding it!"

You won't frigging believe who came into the elevator.

Yeah, I bet you guessed it.

Tre, Mike, and Billie-Joe.


	36. Remember Whatever

"What floor, Mr. Dirnt?" I asked as they entered the elevator. I kept my cool. It was hard not to scream like a little girl, but I kept my cool.

"Uh…first." He said as the doors closed.

I pressed the button that had an 'L' on it for lobby. We were 12 floors up. They'd be in there for a while.

I didn't say anything to them. Sirens were filling the air. You could even hear them from the elevator. They were after me. I knew it.

"It's a shame, y'know?" Tre said to them. Had they found out already?

"What is?" I asked, holding my guitar case, hoping they'd notice it.

"Ah, this girl we knew just robbed a bank."

"The Jimmy girl? Yeah, I saw that." I told them.

"Really? How?"

The elevator stopped on the thirteenth floor, then started to go again, since no one was there. Stupid kids pressing buttons.

"I was in front of the bank when she flew out." I lied.

"It's a shame. I liked her." Mike said.

"I still do." I told them.

"What? Why? After all that?"

"Jimmy is not a criminal. I've met her a few times. She has…problems. It was an act of desperation."

"What sort of problems?" Billie-Joe asked.

"Problems that rich people like you just don't seem to understand."

As the elevator came closer to the roof, Billie-Joe sighed a deep sigh.

"It's just…I trusted her." He said.

"A wise man once said _"Trust is a dirty word that comes from such a liar."_"

Ha, I used his own song lyrics against him. What now?

Mike chuckled. I was very funny if you let me be.

As the doors opened to the roof, I turned to them.

"St. Jimmy is a confusing and complex individual. It's up to people like us to understand that and to believe her."

"But…it's not like I'll forget she robbed a bank, kid!"

As I walked out the door, I sighed. With my back turned, I used another part of Billie-Joe's lyrics.

"_Remember…whatever…it seems like forever ago."_

The doors closed, and I walked through the sea of garbage on the roof. I went to the excluded area that was gated off, and I put my stuff inside.

I made a bed out of two crates and a pile of blankets, and I was smart enough to pack a pillow.

There was some space to move around in. I kept my guitar safely hidden in the corner. There was no room to stand, so you had to bend over. And it was very dark.

This was my new home. This was it.

What the heck was going on with my life? Why me?

And as soon as this trash heap started to feel a little homey, I heard gunshots. And more gunshots.


	37. One Last Time

I didn't really move. It was like, well, should I care anymore? Why should I fight crime anymore? I'm wanted by the law. I'm...evil now. I put my mask in my back jean pocket and went downstairs. I needed a hot cocoa. It was cold outside. I went back down to the lobby, hopefully to find a free one or something.

I took the elevator straight down the full twenty floors. It was fast without stopping for idiotic people. I waltzed into the hall with grace, but no one noticed. Ooh, but I noticed someone standing at a counter, adding sugar to his coffee. Tre Cool. God, when will I stop bumping into them? It's awesome.

"Well, looky who it is!" I said, ordering a hot cocoa. "I figured a rock star like you would lay low, or did you think the sun glasses made you seem like a _normal_ famous person?"

"Jesus, kid. What do you want now?" He asked. Ooh, he was annoyed. But I didn't care anymore.

"What? I can't get a drink anymore?" I asked him with the same tone. There was a young guy who brought it to me. He was kind of cute, had glasses on, and was Josh's age. He set the cocoa down.

"Put it on my tab?" I said. He nodded, getting ready for me to give him my card. Instead I ran to the elevator.

"Woah, wait up!" Tre screamed, jumping in the elevator with me.

As the doors closed, he gave me this weird look. "What the hell was that about?"

"I can't afford a hot cocoa."

"What?"

I shrugged and took a sip. It warmed my whole body.

"Like I said, people like you don't have problems like people like me."

"Hasn't anyone noticed you steal?"

I shrugged again, taking yet another sip of my hot cocoa.

"People don't notice the ones who don't matter. They don't even try, really. I'm surprised you care."

The elevator opened, and Billie-Joe and Mike walked in. Oh god...wonderful.

"There are police sirens...,"Mike said, eyeing me the whole time.

"Yay. You want a medal? Or do you just need to know you're not deaf?"

"Ooh. I thought...I mean, we all assumed..."

"What? That I was St. Jimmy?" I asked obviously.

Their eyes shot up at me. Should I tell them? Would they tell on _me?_

"_Are you?"_

The elevator doors opened again, and I stepped out. The doors closed.

Okay...sirens. I should check it you, you know, just to make sure.

I flipped my mask on over my eyes and headed out into the city. There were still a few gunshots being fired. I saw where the cars were going and I just flew ahead of them. I was faster than a cop-car that'd been modified on _Pimp My Ride!_

Someone was lying on the ground, and about twenty were standing up. A gang fight! Awesome! I mean...uh...oh no!

I flew over them.

"Okay, break it up, boys. The cops are on they way and I got a feeling this won't look good on a college application."

"St. Jimmy?" One dude said after the firing had ceased.

"And don't wear it out. Now, scatter, if you can finish hating each other for that long."

They broke up the fight pretty easily.

I went over to the boy lying on the ground. There was a little bit of blood surrounding him. He had his hood up.

"Kid, are you okay?"

I knelt down and lifted his hood.

_Oh my god..._

_No...No, It-it can't be!_

_It can't! Not Josh! No! No! NO! NO! NO!_

_I won't believe it!_

_It can't be true! _

_Josh...why did you get yourself mixed up in this..._

_Wait! He's breathing! _

I sat as his side, tears in my eyes.

His eyes opened.

"Josh! Josh...oh god..."  
"Kimmy...you're...?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I am."

"I'm sorry..."

"No, no. It's okay. I understand."

"I love you...Kim."

"No...no, Josh. Help...help is coming! They're almost here! Just..."

I saw the bullet hole in his sweatshirt. It was soaked in blood.

"Bye, Kimmy...I'll...say Hi to Mom..."

"Josh...no, no Josh! NO! NO! _NOOO!"_

I can't control the crying 

_He's gone_

_No! NOO! He can't be_

_No...God...Please No!_

_Mom, take care of him, okay? _

_Make sure he's safe_

_And Happy_

_...I love you Josh_

_Forever_

_This is good-bye_

_One last time_


	38. Apologize

I felt a hand on my shoulder. No, _no!_ I didn't care. I wasn't letting go of him. Not my brother. I held him in my arms, crying over his peaceful face. _He's asleep, that's all...he can't be gone._

"_Jimmy_. Jimmy, the cops will be here soon, come on."

"I'm not _leaving him!"_ I screamed.

"Jimmy, come on."

"_No! No_! He's my brother! No!"

Spider-Man picked me up. I was kicking, screaming, and crying. He brought me up onto a rooftop a few blocks away. I wasn't angry. I was crying into his chest.

"_Oh my god! Oh my god oh my god oh my god! No...no..."_

"It's okay...I'm here, Jimmy. _I'm here for you."_

I fell onto the floor and cried.

"_No...he can't be gone, Spidey...he just can't..."_ My voice fell soften and softer.

He held me closer, squeezing me.

"Jimmy, _ah..._Jimmy, listen to me. There are over a dozen officers on their way..._ugh_..._Listen_ to me, _Jimmy!_ Jimmy, just calm down...I need you to _focus,_ Jimmy, these people think you're a _criminal!_ _Did_ _you _or _did you not rob that bank?"_

Still hysterical crying, I nodded. "I...I can explain..."

"Jimmy, I know you just lost someone very close to you, but these police officers _won't care _now that you're '_evil'_. You need to explain to me now!"

I held him.

"Josh..._Josh_...he...he spent _all the money_...all the _rent money _on...drugs. I _needed_ money...I needed money or we'd be thrown out...I robbed a bank...I'm sorry_! I'm sorry!_ Spidey...I'll give some back...I will..._please..._help me...I need _you're help."_

"You did?"

"Yes..." I sniffled.

"No..._no_ no, Jimmy! Ah no!"

"I don't live there anymore, so it doesn't matter. Mr. Standa...he has the money."

"Why didn't you just ask for help?" He asked me.

"I...I was embarrassed. I...I didn't...I'm sorry. I was afraid social services would come..."

"Jimmy, this isn't gonna fly with the police." He told me. Come on! Where was the sympathy I needed right now? I couldn't believe this...I couldn't believe him.

"Spidey...lemme get it...I promise...lemme get the extra money...lemme..."

"No, no, I can't let you do that."

"Wh...what?"

I couldn't believe it. Now, when I needed him the most, he turned his back on me. Now. When my brother dies, he thinks the law is above my needs and personal matters.

"Spider-Man...I'll get the money! I will! I'll pay it all back!"  
"That won't erase you're actions." He told me.

I closed my eyes.

"_Some friend you turned out to be."_ I told him, and I started to fly off. He grabbed my leg and stuffed a Spider-Tracer down my sock. I acted like I didn't notice. Good. This way he'll know I wasn't lying.

And from now on, I won't apologize. Not if they didn't even care. I won't apologize, 'cause there's no place I can go now. I live on a fucking roof, and now Josh was gone. I was really all alone now.


	39. The Heir

I sped over to my new home on the rooftop, quickly grabbing the money so the Spider-Tracer wouldn't detect that I was staying there for too long. I stuffed the thousands of dollars in a trash bag and attached a note to it. I then ran it over to police head quarters, stashing it on the chief's desk. I waited until he returned, and then I left out the window.

"_NYPD:_

_Here's some of the extra money. I know it won't erase what I've done, but I hope it helps. Spider-Man made that clear. The rest of the stolen money was used for my rent. Mr. Standa should make a deposit of about $9000 soon. And, don't bother looking for any of my family members. You'll just be wasting time. Thanks, and I' m really sorry. I know what I did was wrong, but it's hard out here when you're all alone._

_Sorry,_

_Saint Jimmy"_

I knew it wouldn't fix what I've done, and I knew I'd still be wanted by the police. But now I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. I had slipped the Spider-Tracer on the money, so now all I had to do was get out of sight. 

A week later I was out on the rooftop, smoking a cigarette and watching the traffic below. I'd been doing this everyday since the day Josh died. The thing that killed me most was that I couldn't make his funeral. But I know where he's buried. Next to Mom and Step-Dad. I'll visit him soon...I'm not ready now.

I sat on the ground and started playing on my guitar. There's something soothing about stroking the strings and producing a soft, vibrant sound.

"It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right 

_I hope you had the time of your life."_

That's when someone walked through the access door. I didn't care, since I did not have my mask on. It was Billie-Joe, Mike and Tre.

"What can I do you for, boys?"

"Jimmy, what the hell is going on? These four girls came crashing to our room asking for you!"

"How long have you known?" I asked them, staring them down.

"Since the elevator. I'm sorry we didn't say anything."

I got up and placed my guitar down.

"Okay...these girls...what did they look like?"

"One was dressed in red, one in green, and one in blue and white."

"Oh god dammit! They're the Elementoria freak-shows. Okay, I need you to...-"

I was cut off when Spider-Man jumped in front of me.

"Stay back! She's innocent!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Billie-Joe said. "She's a kid."

Spider-Man spun around and looked at me. He sighed.

"For a moment I thought I knew you."

"You thought I was Saint Jimmy, huh? Damn, do I really make it that obvious?"

"Not really." Mike said with a faint smile.

"What? You mean, you're...?"

I nodded. My secret was out. They wouldn't tell, right?

"Like we were saying, these four girls are after you. We'd better go." Tre blurted out.

"No. No, they've been after me for a long time. I gotta know what's up."

"They have guns!"

"I won't let them hurt you."

Right on cue, the four girls flew onto the rooftop.

"Ugh! Elementoria is much cleaner than this."

"God dammit! Who is this Elementoria person? What does she want with me?"

"She? No, no, dear. Elementoria is a planet."

"What?"

"Jimmy, as they call you, we realize that this will impact you greatly, and that we approached you incorrectly. May we explain?"

"Damn right. What does some planet want with me?" I told them.

"You, Miss Jimmy, are the heir."


	40. The Unique One

I was in shock, really, and disbelief.

"May we continue?"

I gave a slight nod, but really just a movement of my head to keep it from going numb.

"Our planet, Elementoria, consists of four types of people. Pyros, who control fire, Enviros, who control the plant life, Aquos, that control water, and Gustos, that control air. We are the representatives of each standard, as we call them." The red one said, who was a Pyra.

"Our planet is based off your planet, except we are galaxies away. Now, on our planet, each standard can only mate within itself. For example, Pyros can not mate with Aquos. It's just how our planet works." The Gusta explained.

"But, we did try it once. We experimented with a gene from each standard. We took a Gusto and a Enviro's sperm and egg, and combined it with a Pyros and a Aquos; the Pyra your mother and the Aquo your father. They were the almighty rulers of Elementoria." Enviro said with attitude. I could tell she didn't like me.

"You were the result. It was at the age of two that we realized the experiment was a failure, and that your powers were too great. As a result, we shipped you off to Earth, where you would fit in as a superhero. But when the Queen murdered the King, and the Queen was sentenced to life in prison, we realized we needed the heir, which is you."

I was shocked. Amazed. Scared. Excited.

"I'm...I'm a Queen?"

"Yes, Your majesty!" The Gusta said, her blonde hair blowing in the wind. She was the one dressed in white. She handed me a box. "Open it!"

Inside was a beautiful silver crown, covered in diamonds. There was one huge one in the middle, and two smaller ones one each side of it. I placed it on my head. _Oh my lord..._

"We need you to come back with us." The Aqua said, who was dressed in blue. She had soft, almond colored hair. "We need you to rule Elementoria." She titled her head, not sure if she should bow to me or not. 

"Please, the city is in despair. We do not know what to do without a ruler." The Pyra said, the redhead. She was dressed in hot red.

"Don't think too much of it, not everyone will make it feel like home. We sent you off, and that should be that." The Envira hissed. She had springy brown hair and was dressed in green.

"I...I don't know! Let me think?"

They all nodded.

I sat down, breathing very heavily.

"Well of course she's not going!" Spider-Man said. "That's crazy!"

"Is it?" I asked him.

"What? You're not actually thinking about going, right?"

I shrugged. "I have no one here anymore. All my family members are dead. Except my Dad, who could be anywhere from here to China."

"Jimmy, I mean, come on." Mike said.

I turned to them.

"What is my real name?" I asked. "I mean, my real name, the one I was born with."

"It translates to 'Black Dove'. The unique one."

I smiled. _Black Dove_. I liked it. _The unique one_


	41. Secrets Revealed

I smiled at them. I had this whole new life, this whole new world. But it was galaxies away. Oh god, what do I do now?

Why shouldn't I go? I have to try it, I have to see who I really am. I finally figured out the source of my powers...who I am...what I am.

"I'll go." I told them.

"_**WHAT!"**_

"I have to! Guys, I mean, I'm a queen!"

"Jimmy! Come on!"

"Its Black Dove, now." I told him, making him realize I was indeed going.

He hugged me.

"What am I going to do without you? I can't live without the problems you give me!" He joked. I laughed.

"Truth is, life goes on."

"Why? Why leave everyone?" Billie-Joe asked.

"What? Mr. Armstrong, you're a fucking rock star! Since when do you care?"

"Since I met a little girl with more devastating problems than one person has in a lifetime."

"But everything's a mess. And I'm all alone."

Spidey knelt down, almost begging me to stay. What the hell was this about?

"I've always been there for you, Jim-Dove, no matter what you think. And I'm here now.

I promise, it'll be okay this time. Just take my hand, J-Dove. Take my hand."

I shook my head, tears streaming down my face.

"I wanna believe you, and I wanna believe that everything will all turn out okay. I do, I really try to believe you. But I just don't."

I asked them what stuff I should take, ignoring the looks of sadness on the faces of my friends.

"No, we have everything there. You don't need anything."

"Can I bring my guitar, and some photos?"

"By saying 'you don't need anything', we mean you can't have anything. Foreign objects are strictly forbidden." The Envira snapped.

I asked them how we would get there, and they said their ship was parked not too far from here.

I went over to Spider-Man, Billie-Joe, Tre and Mike.

"Guys...thank you, for everything. I won't forget this, I won't forget you."

"Neither...neither will we."  
"Billie, Mike, Tre, can you take care of my guitar? My Dad gave it to me, and-"

"We'll keep all your stuff safe, Saint...Dove. You live over there, right?"

I nodded embarrassingly and went over with the Elementorians.

"Wait! Dove! Wait!" Spider-Man said.

"Before you leave...I wanted to tell you this so many times...my uncle died, all because of me. I know what it's like to lose someone. You're not alone. And...I wanted to tell you...Dove, do you remember at the Daily Bugle? That photographer?"

I nodded confusingly, and then it came to me.

"Oh my god... You're him? You're name is...?"

He shushed me so Green Day wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, I'm...Peter."


	42. What Speech?

I entered the ship after a two-mile flight. The ship was on a rooftop, invisible.

"Now, the trip takes three six months, but with hyper-sleep it will seem like a couple of seconds to us."

"O-okay..." I stuttered.

I buckled myself in, staring out the window at all I knew.

"Activating engine."

"Entering hover mode."

"Hyper-sleep active in ten minutes."

"Launch sequence initiated."

Before I knew it, the ship launched off into space. The four of them were at the wheel, and I was in the back on a huge platform, with a whole bunch of computers in front of me. Plus, I got the big, comfy swivel chair.

"Hyper-sleep in five...four..."

"Active auto pilot!"

"Three...two..."

"Set course to Elementoria!"

All of a sudden, the lights flickered out, and it was pitch dark. We were just sitting there. It was so cold...so very cold.

The lights flickered back on.

"Landing gear ready!"

"Power decreasing!"

"Landing pad in sight!"

"_What the hell just happened?"_

"Hyper-sleep, you're majesty."

"Please, don't call me that."

We exited the ship and I came out to a beautiful palace. It was ten times bigger than the Taj Mahal, and taller than the Statue of Liberty. I mean, it was big.

"Welcome home, you're majesty." A guard said to me. He was dressed in a blue armored suit.

"Greeting, Queen Dove!" Another dressed in red said.

"Queen Dove, you're room is down this hall." The Pyra said, leading me to it once we entered the palace. There were giant chandeliers, and the floors were pure marble. There were paintings on the wall, and there were mosaic glass pictures in some of the windows. The ceilings must be over twenty feet.

My room was amazing. These double doors led to my bedroom. It was bigger than any room I'd ever seen. There was a king size bed, and then a sitting room which was half as big. There was a beautiful white door which lead to a balcony the size of my apartment.

"Not to rush you, but you need to make a speech to the people. And you're best dresses are in the third closet."

I opened up the third closet. Oh lord...

Dresses and dresses and dresses! It never ended! I picked out a slim black dress with a poofed out bottom. I looked like Cinderella!

I walked out onto my balcony. There was a podium there. There were over a hundred thousand people watching me.

My speech..._what speech?_


	43. Direct Order

I was pushed onto the balcony to make a speech about something I barely knew about. Well, now was a great time for improvising. 

"Uh...hello, people of Elementoria. Erm...I...It is wonderful to be back. I literally just arrived less than a half hour ago. And, to my understanding, it seems I am the new queen here.

Uhrm...to be honest, I have no idea what the laws of this planet are, and even where there nearest mini-mall is, so I ask for cooperation and patience.

I'm not really the type of person that is used to the luxury of living in a palace. I mean, duh, not a lot of people are, but my life on Earth was a mess. My Mom and Step-Dad died, then my stepbrother, and then I'm living on the streets, and I have no one there and...Well...what I'm saying is, I'm excited to start over. And I'm not sure if this speech was supposed to be long, but it's not going to be anyway. Thank you."

Then everyone got on their knees and bowed. It was so cool to see everyone doing that, just for me. That's when it hit me. _Oh my god. I'm a queen! I am the ruler of this whole place! Holy Shit...I can't rule all these people! I can barley rule myself! But still...I found out who I am...I know who I really am. I am Black Dove. The Supreme Ruler of Elementoria!_

The next day I woke up from my gigantic king-sized bed and found my way to the kitchen. The table was 20 feet long and made of a beautiful oak wood. The four representatives were already seated. I sat down at the large chair at the end of the table.

"Good morning, Queen Dove, breakfast is almost ready. What would you like?"

"Do we have...pancakes?"

"Pancakes? You still want Earth food?"

"Yes, please?"

"Okay then. Good thing we have an intergalactic chef. Only the best for you, your majesty."

As we waited for our meals to come out, I tried to remember their names. Wait...did they even have names here? I do, so they must, right?

"Excuse me, ladies, but I do not recall your names." I said inquisitively.

"Of course! Pardon our manners, Queen Dove! I am _Emberas." _Said the redheaded one.

"My name is _Aquas." _Said the one dressed in blue.

"They call me _Vineza." _Said the one in green, still grumpy.

"And I'm _Breezel. _As you can see, each standard's name is in correspondence to their standard." The young silly one smiled. She's the one who can control wind.

"Okay. Well, I know my real name, so I guess we're good." I smiled.

"Breakfast is served, madams." Said a purple man. He had eight arms, and a large head. His feet were tentacles.

"He is Manlo, the butler. He comes from planet _Marineasal, _in the Aquatic Galaxy."

"So...he's a walking purple octopus?" I asked.

"Octopus? Ooh yes, I forgot you are from Earth, Queen." He said. Hey, he was pretty cool after all.

"_Oh my god! These pancakes are amazing!" _

"I will tell the chef, madam."

"Yeah, sure. Oh wow. I haven't eaten these in a long time! Last time I think I've eaten pancakes was the day before my Mom and Step-Dad died."

I stopped. Wait. They weren't my real parents.

"May I see my real parents?"

"Well, you're mother's locked up in solitary confinement. I do not believe they allow visitors."

"And my dad?"

"As I said, you're father was killed by your mother."

"But I haven't even met him! That's not right!" I said with a lot of attitude.

I sat down, huffing with anger.

"I wanna meet her. I wanna meet my mom."

"But, Queen Fira is in prison."

"I do not care! Take me to her! That is a _direct order!"_


	44. They Knew All About It

I tell you, the prisons there are a lot more protective than on Earth. Everywhere you look there are guards, and there's a twenty-foot gate surrounding the place. I think it's charged up with electricity, too.

I was dressed in a weird Elementorian outfit. The pants were extremely long, and the top was really frilly.

"Requesting permission to see Queen Fira." Emberas said broadly.

"No one is allowed to see the traitors!" A guard snapped.

"Do you know who you're _dealing with_? I demand entry now!"

"And who might you be?" He asked. "We don't let people in to see those in solitary confinement."

"I am Queen Black Dove! Now, let me through or so help me I will lock _your _ass up in solitary _confinement!" _

Yeah, we got through.

As we walked down the hallway prisoners howled and yelped at me like wolves.  
"Hey, can I threaten them?" I asked.

"Of course. You're the ruler."

"And exactly what is the limit to threatening?"

"You can sentence anyone to anything. Including death."

"Hey! Shuddap or I'll cut your sentence short so you can start you're new one in heaven! Or hell!"

"What's a heaven?" One asked once the howling stopped.

I ignored them. What idiots. _Learn about the history of other planets, morons! _

We reached the solitary confinement rooms. Each door had a number painted in red on the front, and there was a little window that could only be opened from the outside.

"Our worst cases come here to rot in jail instead of a normal cell."

As we approached room 666, A guard stopped us.

"Let me get her."

Hrm...room 666...I wonder if that's just a coincidence.

He banged extremely hard on the door and yelled her name. He then opened the window.

"Shit! Calm down, I'm not deaf! What is it now?"

"A visitor."

We were left alone, except for a security camera aimed right at us.

She walked up to the small window. Her room was so dark.

All I could see were her eyes. Her flaming red eyes.

"Who are you, kid?"

"I'm...I'm...uh...Queen Dove...yeah...hi, mom."

"What? They brought you back? After what happened?"

"I guess. They needed a leader. I...I mean, I was excited to meet you, but I see I shouldn't have expected so much of you."

"Why is that?"

"It doesn't matter what planet you're on, mom. A murder is still a murder."

"Hey, you're father was weak. Weak, I tell you. I was always a part of _The Pyro Unitos. _Even before I married him."

"What's that?"

"God, you _are_ new here. There are some people of each standard that think they are better than all the rest. Like racism on Earth."

"How do you all know so much about Earth? And other planets?" I asked.

"We're a very smart race, dear. We needed to know everything about the place when we sent you there. So again, tell me, how were your 'parents' down there?"

"Well, my Mom and Step-dad died, and my brother."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. You know, _I wasn't_ the one who ordered their deaths, just know that."

"_What?"_ I said with disbelief.

"Well, yes. Once they found out you weren't their child, and that you were from space, we couldn't risk being discovered. You're brother, on the other hand, was completely natural."

"_Who killed my parents? Who!" _

"You're _father_. After all, I was just the Queen. _The runner up."_

"I don't believe you."

"Fine. Don't. After all, _I did_ murder him. He was weak and cowardly. Scared of his own shadow. It was hard, you know, I did love him at one point. But the Pyros needed me to get rid of the most powerful Aquo of them all."

"It can't be...I was happy. I loved my life."

"Elementorians, psh, never cared about anyone except themselves. It's our way of life, really. They needed a leader, and boom! You were what they wanted. It didn't matter."

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked.

"Hey, you're my little girl. Stop by again sometime, will you? I enjoy the company."

As I walked away from the door, anger and hatred and confusion swept over me.

_She killed my dad._

_My dad killed my parents._

My parents knew about it all. 

_They knew about it all._


	45. Let The Rain Fall

Although the guards weren't pleased with it, I visited her every week. She was the first one who wished me a _real _happy birthday. I was furious at her for killing my dad before I met him, but I would've killed him too if I'd known what he did.

After exploring the outskirts of the planet, I discovered a mall on Asteroid 95. Aquaz, this handsome intern as a bodyguard, came with me. He was sixteen Earth age, about forty twenty something Elementoria age.

I was in awe when we pulled up. I ran out the ship door so fast my crown flew off.

They had every store you could imagine! And they had a whole section of just stores from Earth! It was heaven!

Aeropostel 

_Abercrombie_

_Billabong_

_Pac Sun_

_Wall Mart_

_Target_

_Shop & Stop_

_Michael's_

_Ben & Jerry's_

_Best Buy_

_Borders_

_Limited 2_

_Sears_

_Pottery Barn_

_Hot Topic_

_F.Y.E._

You name it! It was amazing!

"I take it you've never been to an intergalactic shopping center." Aquaz smiled.

I ran into Aeropostel and bought the cutest miniskirts ever! Then I bought three sweatshirts, then some socks, then ten pairs of jeans, and then five shirts.

Then I bought some black pants, and black shirts.

I bought a hair straightener

I bought like seriously fifty pairs of shoes.

I bought normal Earth foods

I bought an Ipod!

I bought CD's

I bought posters

I bought everything.

And best of all...it was all free! They don't charge the rulers of any planets! Imagine that!

So I changed out of the weird frilly shirt I'd been wearing and wore my new clothes. I had on a pair of L.E.I. jeans and a Green Day shirt with a grenade on it.

"You look smashing." Aquaz said.

"I'm from America, not Europe."

"Sorry. I try."

I looked up at the sky. It hadn't rained the three months that I'd been here. I missed the rain.

"Hey, does it ever rain here?"

"Would you like it to?"  
I nodded. "I love the rain."

He lifted his right arm up and flexed it in some weird way. Clouds formed, and rain started to fall.

Then it became downpour.

Our hair went into our eyes as it lay drenched in on our face.

"Like it?" He said loudly over the roar of falling rain.

I nodded. "More than you can imagine."

As we strolled along to the ship, I turned and asked him.

"Can I ask you to get something for me?"

"From Earth?"

"Yeah." I said.

"Of course, Queen Dove. What?"

"I...I kinda miss my mask."


	46. Forgotten

"It's amazing how you can make it rain like that." I told him from the passenger seat. He drove the ship with such skill it was amazing. I wouldn't know which button turned on the AC!

"You can do that, too." He said.

"I can?"

"Of course. You have the power of all four standards. Didn't they say that?"

"No...no." I said softly.

"I can teach you how to use the power to control water."

"Really?" I said. I was waiting for him to say that.

"Sure. Just gimme a buzz when you want me to come by."

"I will...hey...how is it that everyone speaks English here?"

"We evolved from humans, remember. We kept _some_ things."

A few weeks later I visited my mom in jail. I was wearing a pair of jeans with a rip in the knee and a pink Roxy shirt.

"Visitor to Cell 666 immediately." One guard said to the other.

"Ah, Queen again?"

"Damn right."

I walked inside. The other prisoners didn't notice me, since I came her so often now.

I opened the small hatch window.

"Ah, I was wondering if you'd come. It's been a while."

"Sorry. I've been busy. How are you?"

"Fine, fine. And I see someone went shopping."

"Yeah, and it's free, since I am the new ruler of a planet."

"Do you ever miss Earth?" she asked.

"I try not to think about it. It's behind me now. What's done is done."

"If you ever wanna go back, the escape pods are to the left of your room. It's voice activated autopilot."

"Okay?" I said confusingly.

"Queen Dove! Queen Dove!" I heard someone say. It was a guard.

"This came for you! It was urgent! I was told to give it to you right away!" He handed me a package and huffed out of breath.

"Uh...thanks, dude." I said. I read the small card.

Here's to you 

I ribbed the brown paper into confetti. _He got it! He remembered!_

I held my mask in my two hands. I hadn't worn this baby in months. It was blacker than I remembered...and softer.

"That's right! You were a superhero! I'd forgotten! Here, put it on, put it on!"

I did so.

"Ah! Well, look at you, Ms. Superhero!"

"That's super-_villain _now."

"What?"

"I did some bad stuff, mom. I wish I could tell them I'm sorry again."

"You can always go back."

"I'm not going back! Earth is behind me now!"

She looked at me with strange eyes.

"You don't want to be forgotten there, Dovey."

"I don't want to be forgotten here, either."


	47. First Case

I wore my mask secretly in my room, peeking at myself through the mirror. Although I didn't want to admit it, I missed Earth so much. I missed Spidey and Green Day and Matt and Nikki and Jamie and everyone. I even missed She-Line a little bit.

A few weeks later, after realizing my mom's good behavior in jail, I switched her from solitary confinement to a regular cell, except heavily guarded. She was a murderer, but it was really racism. It's not like she's dangerous or anything.

That same day I found out I was not only the Supreme _Ruler _of Elementoria but I was also the Supreme _Court_! _I_ was the_ judge _for every case on the entire planet!

A case of murder was before me. There was still a jury, like on Earth, except they just guided my decision. I came up with the verdict. 

The courtroom was the same as that on Earth. They did keep some things the same. Aquaz was my bailiff. The Four Representatives were seated below me as my advisors.

The Pyro, Fier, was in custody and charged with being part of the _Pyros Unitos. _He was at the stand, his hands cuffed with what I have been told a _Power-nuteralizer. _It makes sure that the standard's abilities are weak so he can not break out or cause chaos.

A lawyer came to question him. The defendant hired an extremely good lawyer. I wonder where he got the money from...

The lawyer's name was Ablot. He was from _Gagalotta, _a small large, industrialized planet in the _Andola galaxy._ Albot was tall, bold, a yellowish gray color, and had many distinct features. Gagalottans were incredibly wealthy, greedy backstabbers. This layer showed that by the big Gagalottan money sign tattoo. He had one eye, which was below his mouth. His mouth was at the top of his egg shaped head. He had four arms, each with three fingers with suction cups attached. His body was that of a slugs. He had a large, bulky frame. He wore an odd shaped hat and a fancy red suit. His smile was enormous.

"You're highness, my client worked at an Elementoria shipstation, fueling up the ships of every standard on this planet. He worked eighteen-hour shifts so he could make enough to support his family. Tell me, how would he have time to be a part of such a group? And also, why would he work in order to serve other standards? These charges do not make sense."

"I understand, Mr. Albot, but we still have the murder to think about, remember? It could be possible, indeed, for he to be a racist-or whatever you call it here-one who thinks he is better than others. Mr. Fier, what were you doing on the night in question?"

"I was working at the station." He responded.

"Not according to this log. It says here you signed out to go home. It has your signature." The lawyer hissed.

"Objection!" Screamed the other lawyer.

"Overruled-God it's so cool to say that-Er, sorry. Continue."

"Thank you, Queen Dove. Now, the estimated time of death of the victim is ten thirty six. You signed out at ten fifteen. So, indeed, you were not at the station!" Shit, Gagolattans were tough.

He looked around at everyone in the courtroom. He pointed to another Pyra, with her five children. Each one had red hair that was slightly darker than the others.

"My wife. Even ask my wife."

"Surely I will, do not think otherwise."

The case went on and on for hours. Then some new evidence showed up. Burn marks. Not on the victim, but on the ground. So it was a Pyro who committed the crime.

And that's when the most disturbing piece of evidence was shown. A fiber. From a uniform.

"He's guilty! He's guilty!" Breezel cried.

"Damn right." Vineza snapped.

"You're the final verdict, though. We need a verdict!" Embras said.

I was shocked. This man murdered someone. He had a whole family. Why would he do something like that?

"I find him guilty of all charges; murder and participation in _Pyros Unitos._"

"The sentence?" Aualz asked.

"What's the normal sentence for this kinda thing?" I whispered to her.

"Life in prison. Just like your mom."


	48. Trust Them

I couldn't sleep that night.

_I just ruined a man's life...I just told him his life was over...oh my god...oh my god..._

_...My mom was in that same situation...she...oh my god..._

I went to visit her a lot the next few weeks, after signing all these bills and donating money to an orphanage or something like that.

My crown was snug on my head. I felt so powerful when I wore it. I had on a silver dress that was extremely slimming on me. I had matching shoes, too!

Even though I was really a Queen, I felt like a pampered princess. Never did I have all these luxuries. And even though my mom was a criminal, I had a mom.

I sat next to the cell bars, just talking about normal stuff. I asked her about her childhood and she asked me about mine. I didn't mention a lot of the boring stuff that showed how terrible and miserable my life had been. She didn't though. She was born into a farming family, and was forced into the _Pyros Unitos _when she was kidnapped. She explained to me that she didn't know any better.

Well, the months went by and she looked happier and healthier each time I saw her. Before I knew it, I'd been a whole year already. And it wasn't as bad as I though it would be. I didn't see my friends from Earth anymore, and that's just the way it was. I couldn't control it, and I couldn't get upset about it. Because when I did, I'd have a nervous breakdown and cry for days.

I never forgot what mom said...that there were escape pods close to my room. Why would she tell me this? Was something going to happen?

On my mom's birthday I brought her a cake, which was never allowed, but since I was the Supreme Ruler, I figured they'd let it slide. She seemed so grateful. And I didn't blame her to show it. She didn't have anyone before I came back here. And now I was here.

A week after that there was an attack on the Elementorian people. A bomb exploded in the Central Plaza, which was right smack in the center of the planet. It was the most crowded place because it was a main way for transportation. There were hover-buses and taxies, and monotrians and spacecrafts.

We traced the attack to a planet called _Moonslat. _It was in the same galaxy. They'd been jealous of our ship industry for a while. They wanted war, huh? Then a war they'd get.

Pff! Yeah right! I can't have a war! I can barley run this place now!

I mean, sure I looked weak, but I was! I didn't want a war! No, nope, no-sir. Of course, my 4 friends were ripping me up. Especially Vineza. She never gave me a break. Never. I should fire her ass. Nah, they'd been here before I did. They were my advisors. And I did trust them. Even if they didn't trust me.


	49. Good Luck

On the exact anniversary of my arrival, I received terrible news.

It'd been exactly three years that I'd been gone. It was a sad day, remembering everything and everyone on Earth.

I was dressed in a big silver dress that matched my crown and shoes. I loved this outfit. I always dressed up on important days like this.

Aquaz stormed inside my huge room. I'd been reading a proposal, but I had dosed off.

"My Queen! Come!"

"Ever heard of knocking, man?"

"It's your mother! She has escaped!"

"What?"

It was true. My mom had broken out of her cell and was on the run. It can't be! She was so nice, so innocent. There just had to be a reason. She wasn't evil, right?

I flew in a high-speed limo-ship to the location that they'd traced her. She was dangerous and crazy, so they all were back. She was in a broken-down wear house. I told the EPD I wanted to go in.

"Are you nuts?" the officer told me.

"I must be."

"At least go inside wired!"

"No. No. She needs to know I trust her."

I entered the old wear house. The rusty door squeaked as I walked in.

"Mom?" I called. "Mom-it's just me here. Mom, where are you?"

"Ah, Dovey." She said, coming out from behind a crate. She had a laser-gun, aimed right at me.

"Mom?"

"God, you are just so predictable, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" I said, hands up in the air.

She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Dove. You just came from your home. I was there, a loving parent for you, and you bought it. You just wanted to be loved, and I pretend to."

"I don't believe it. You can't!" I yelled.

"Ooh I can. And I did. You bought my whole story. I'm the _leader_ of the _Pyros Unitos!"_

I just shook my head. A feeling of strong betrayal steamed through me.

"Now, Dovey. I really do like you. I mean, you are my daughter. So I hope you'll-wait, you're not wearing a bug, are you?"

I shook my head. "No."

She didn't believe me, and she searched me.

"Wow. You really are pathetic. Look, things are gonna get crazy now, and I suggest you get out of Elementoria ASAP."

"But...I'm..."

"Yeah, I know. But I was the Queen once, too. I know you miss Earth. You know you miss Earth. So honestly, why are you here? Why should you care what happens to Elementoria. You're an Earthling. You are one, Dove. You were raised there. You shouldn't be here."

"You're right. I shouldn't."

"Now, I suggest you burst out of here dramatically and fly over to the palace. You can fly a lot faster than they can. The fastest escape pod is Number 103. Take it. Press the launch button. Once you pass out moon, press auto-pilot. Set the coordinates to Earth, then press hyper-sleep."

I nodded.

She put her hand on my shoulder.  
"Good luck, Dove. You're gonna need it."

"You too." I said.

"And gave a nice life, kiddo. And just know, you're more Pyra than anything else."

I nodded.


	50. Crash Landing

I blew the roof off the wear house with my psychic ability.

Mom smiled. "That's my girl."

I smiled back, saluted her, and then launched myself into the sky. I haven't flown in years. God, it felt amazing! I headed to my palace. I straightened myself out and shot out like a bullet, going faster and faster.

I reached the hatch in no time, and went into the escape pod Number 103. It was shaped like an egg, and was white except for the windows and the number 103 painted on it. Inside it had a very comfy interior. It had leather seats, safety belts, and a whole lot of blinking buttons.

I heard people screaming and stuff. They must've found out I was planning to leave. I had to go back home. They wouldn't stop me.

Nothing would!

I pressed the launch button, which was big and green and had the word "LAUNCH" on it. The wall opened up, the pod rolled itself out, and the escape pod was thrown into space.

I set the coordinates on autopilot for Earth, and pressed hyper-sleep.

Everything went dark. The computers shut off, the buttons stopped blinking. It seemed like the whole universe had just went away, and I was here all alone. It felt really peaceful. I liked it. No worries, no problems, just me.

Then the lights flicked back on. I was entering Earth's atmosphere.

I didn't know how to land this thing! Mom left that part out!

I grabbed the control stick and pulled up. I was going to fast! I needed to slow down!

Oh god, this is it!

"Landing location?" The computer said as I broke through the atmosphere.

"New York City!" Was the first thing I screamed.

I pulled up as hard as I could. My hands went numb and I started to sweat. These sirens and noises were all going off.

I just kept pulling up.

Finally the pod hit the ground, and it skidded to a stop. My crown flew off my head. I straightened out my fancy sliver dress. And aligned my crown.

I opened up the door and I climbed out.

I just looked around, and a huge smile came across my face. Even though it was pitch black outside, I could tell I was in Central Park. I could tell by the breeze it was around midnight.

...I was...home...


	51. Home

I tried to straighten out the wrinkles in my dress and I fixed my crown so it fit firmly on my head.

I tried to calm down, although I knew that wasn't possible. In the escape pod was my beloved black mask. I tied it around my wrist. I didn't want it to get in the way of seeing my home again.

People had seen the crash and were running over. I didn't want to be seen, so I closed my eyes and squeezed them hard.

_Invisible...turn invisible..._

Before I knew it, I was completely transparent. Wow, those training sessions back at Elementoria really paid off. I could control all my powers now!

I flew up to Times Square and peeked inside the window of the _Daily Bugle _offices. I was hoping Spidey...I mean Peter...would be there. I don't know, maybe Jameson had him working a double shift or something. But no, he wasn't there. And I didn't know where to find him.

But boy, was I tired. I wanted to sleep so badly, but where? That's when I remembered that I had a hideout on top of the hotel Green Day was staying at. Gosh, I hope they're still here filming that movie.

Sure enough, my bed was still there. But my guitar, my photos, everything was gone. I remember that I asked Green Day to take care of my stuff. I'd have to visit them in the morning. And I'd need to find a place to live.

So even though I was sleeping on a crate, I felt more at home than I ever did. I was in my fancy silver dress, my crown next to my bed, and my mask tied to my wrist. I was actually happy.

The next morning I fixed my dark brown hair up in a bun and fitted my crown on top. My dress was a little wrinkled, but it didn't matter. I wanted to see everyone.

I went outside to meet the day. It was a beautiful sunrise, and I just stood there and enjoyed the sun's heat. I felt my entire body soaking it in, and I sighed with comfort. You really take these things for granted.

I started flying near the rooftops, searching for Spider-Man. He had to be out, right? It'd been three years.

I searched on every rooftop for hours, and I figured I wasn't going to find him. Finding Spider-Man in the city was like finding a needle in a haystack. He could be anywhere.

I sat on an air-conditioning system. I was high up on the roof, and it gave an amazing view of Times Square. I was overjoyed to be back home. It was a miracle. It really was.

As I sat dazed on the rooftop, that's when I saw this black blur moving across the skyline. He was swinging.

Oh my god. It had to be him!


	52. One VIP Trip

I flew straight towards him. I moved so fast that it seemed I was running from death itself. As I got closer to him, I noticed his costume was different. It was black, except for this spider on his back and his eyes, which were white pools.

He didn't have time to brace himself for the impact. As soon as he noticed me, I came smacking into him with the biggest hug you've ever seen. I just wrapped my arms around him and never wanted to let go. Tears of joy dripped silently from my eyes.

"I missed you, I missed you so much." Was all I could say. I repeated it, over and over.

He pushed me away and gave me this awkward glance.

Of course he didn't remember me! It'd been three years!

"Spidey...it's me! It's...it's Jimmy! I'm home, Spidey! I'm here!"

His eyes widened like he was looking down the barrel of a gun.

"Jimmy?"

I smiled, and I was consumed by his arms. He spun my up in the air, around in circles so many times I got dizzy. He hugged me after that.

"You came back." He breathed out. It was like a whisper.

"Yeah...I did. After three years, I figured my heart couldn't take anymore of me missing you guys."

"Three years? Jimmy, what are you talking about? It's been five?"

"That's impossible. I'm only seventeen."

"What?" He spat.

"Yeah. They don't have sweet sixteen's back at Elementoria. It was kinda boring, actually."

"Oh my gosh...that's it, isn't it?" he said.

"What's it?"

"Jimmy, Elementoria and Earth don't have the same revolution! Earth must complete its orbit around the sun faster than Elementoria. So it's two years ahead!"

I sat down.

"I missed two years of my life?"

"No, technically, you didn't." He said, trying to comfort me.

I was shocked. Stunned. Amazed. Etc.

"So, I mean, what's been going on? Is everybody gone?"

"Green Day's still here. After you left, they postponed the shoot a couple months back. They needed 'recovery time'. The production will be wrapped up in a few months."

"You haven't been keeping track of my other friends, right?"

"Actually," he said. "Me and Matt had a nice little talk. He cares about you. And I've peeked in on Nikki and Jamie. They've been looking for a replacement, but I can tell they can't take the heartache."  
I gasped. "So do they know?"

"Know what? That Kim is really Jimmy?"

"Yeah."

"You've been gone for three years, and so has she. What do you think?"

"Oh..."

"They have no frigging idea! They think your on a vacation around the world because your parents won the lottery!"

"What? Who came up with that?"

"Billie-Joe. That dude's crazy, man."

"So Nikki and Jamie met Green Day?"

"Yeah. They were screaming. Nikki fainted for a minute."

I laughed.

"Can I go see them?"

"Sure. One V.I.P. trip to see Green Day, coming up!"


	53. Should I?

We headed over to the hotel thatI had slept at earlier this morning. I couldn't wait to see Billie, Mike and Tre. I missed their music so much the past three years.

Spider-Man opened up the window for me, and I just stood there quietly. I wonder if they'd missed me. I mean, I know I wasn't good friends with them, but I just wondered...

"Yo! Billie-Joe, Mike, Tre! Your Number One Fan is here. She says she really wants to meet you."

I giggled as Spidey put his hand on my shoulder.

Billie-Joe, Mike and Tre all came out. They looked the same, except Billie's hair was a lot longer. Mike might've had another tattoo done, and Tre...Tre looked as waked up as ever.

"Will you stop bugging us? Go save the world or something. I told you, we already have a Number One Fan! You know that."

"I do know that." Spider-Man said.

That's when they realized.

"It can't be."

I walked over to them blushing.

"Hi." I said to them.

"Hi." They sighed back with confusion.

It was sort of awkward, we didn't know what to say.

So I improvised.

I threw my arms around Billie-Joe and just hugged him for like a whole minute. I did the same with Mike and Tre. I just smiled.

"I missed you guys so much."

"Yeah. We've missed you, too."

"Look at you! Fancy dress, fancy crown. We don't have to bow to you, right?"

I laughed.

"You look a lot younger." Tre said.

"Well...my planet revolves around the sun at a different speed. It's only been three years to me.

"Oh my god. You're only seventeen?"

I nodded.

"They don't have sweet sixteen's there. It was weird. But I'm thrilled to be home again.

Mike pointed at my mask tied around my wrist.

"So are you telling everyone, or what?"

I shrugged.  
"I don't know yet. Should I?"

_Should I?_


	54. Really Fine

After talking about my life for an hour or so with everyone, Spider-Man said it was time he got home. He said he had someone waiting for him, and he didn't want to leave her alone at his place. That's when I realized I didn't have a place to live! Spider-Man could tell I was thinking about something upsetting, so he asked me.

_I'm the Queen of Elementoria, _I told myself. _I can figure this out, right?_ But I'm not the Queen here. I'm Jimmy. Just Jimmy. And I was a nobody and I was alone.

"I just realized…I need to get a job, get my life back in order."

"What are you talking about? You just got back!"

"I don't have a _house_, I don't have a _job_. I don't even have a _family._ I need to sort these Earth issues out." I told them.

"Well, the housing's no problem. You can stay with us!" Tre said. Mike and Billie gave him this _what-the-hell-are-you-thinking? _look. I shrugged it off.

"No, no. I couldn't do that." I told them. Honestly? I could.

"No, it's no problem. It'd be fine if you stayed here while you got yourself back in the gist of things. And we could use the extra security." Tre said, eyeing the others to add in.

"Uh…yeah. The hotel room is way too big anyhow." Mike said.

"Why not? We can pull out the couch bed. Just bring your clothes and stuff here."

I looked at them really innocently. "I don't have any clothes. The only stuff I have that you kept safe while I was gone those three-er-five years."

Billie-Joe walked up to a closet and opened it. Inside were my guitar case and my clothes, neatly folded on top of some shelves. I had maybe five or six outfits, but nothing like my closet in Elementoria. I appreciated it, though. And on my guitar case was a picture frame. I looked at myself in the photo. I was so young and happy and naive. I thought the world was a happy place back then.

I set the photo on a side table next to the pullout couch that was now my bed. I started to pack my things up into the drawers.

"You look really good in that picture. Are those your...parents?"

I nodded. "I had a young and optimistic point of view back then."

Billie Joe sat down on the couch while I knelt down and put a shirt away. "Remember," He said. "I know how it feels, too."

I felt so stupid. I'd almost forgotten that his father died at a young age, just like me.

"You do know, unfortunately."

"Instead of focusing on the bad things, Jimmy, you should focus on the good times you had with them. Remember them with memories that you love and cherish."

I smiled at Billie-Joe. "Without the mask, it's Kim. I can't be walking down the street and you scream, "Hey! Saint Jimmy! Jimmy!" I said, waving my hands.

He laughed. I think he was faking it. "Do you need any help putting your stuff away?" He asked.

"No, thank you, Billie Joe. I'm fine. I'm really fine."


	55. The Benifit Of The Doubt

I flew around to Matt's place a little white later. I wonder if he remembers me. We _were_ going out, right? He'd remember me, right?

I tied my mask on as I rang the doorbell. His mother opened the door. She was very petite, wearing a summery dress and an apron.

She was in shock that I was here. I just smiled.

"Is Matt here?" I asked her.

She called him over. Oh, was he handsome. He was tall and had long, straight hair. His eyes were wide and his teeth were nice and white. He was well dressed, wearing a blue and white striped polo and a pair of jeans.

"Jimmy? No way!"

"Matt!" We met at the middle of the stairs and hugged each other.

"Mom, this is Jimmy. She's...uh..."

"His girlfriend. We've been together _technically_ five years. God, Matt! Look at you! You look so tall!" I laughed.

"And you...don't. You don't look like a high school graduate."

"I'm only seventeen, Matt. I'll explain it all later."

"Seventeen? What the hell? You were the same age as me when we met, right?"

I nodded. "Matt...when I was away, all those years..."

"I thought you were dead." He sighed.

"I was on another planet. Matt, I'm a Queen! I'm a Queen of this planet, Elementoria! That's how I got my powers!"

So I explained everything to him and I told him about my life.

"Shit." Was all he could manage.

"I know. Now, do you know Nikki Smithers? She's..."

"Nikki? Yeah, I know her. She's in a band, but they've taken a break, since their lead guitar, Kim, was gone for...five years..." He gave me this look, and I nodded. I kissed him on the cheek.

"See you around, Matt."

I got up and flew around to see Nikki. I guess I should tell everyone. I've been gone for five years, they deserve an explanation. And a truthful one.

I let myself into Nikki's window. Her room was the same way it had always been. I walked downstairs, taking off my mask.

"Nikki?" I said, looking around.

"Who's that? Who's there?" I heard her call.

I walked into the den, where we practiced, and presented myself with arms wide open.

"KIM! OH MY GOD!" they both screamed, running up to me.

"I missed you girls so much!"

"I missed you!" They screamed over and over again.

Once they asked me where I was, that's when I explained the whole Elementoria thing to them. I told them how I got my powers, and all about my real life.

"What powers?" Jamie asked.

"You guys...I'm...I'm St. Jimmy." I told them, showing my mask.

Nikki's jaw dropped, and Jamie gave this weird wide-eyed look.

"No...no no no! You can't be! You can't!"

"Yeah."

"You were battling with She-Line? You battled Electro? And Doc Ock? Shit!" Nikki said.

"No...no, it can't be."

"Well, it is, sorry Jamie." I shrugged.

"No! That means...it was you...and...oh god!"

"What is it, Jamie?"

"I'm She-Line! That's what it is! I was fighting my best friend the whole time!"

"WHAT? You're She-Line?"

"You have to understand, I was paid. I didn't know...I..."

I sat down on the couch. Should I take her in? Should I be a hero now, and betray my friends? What is the right thing to do?

"Oh my god..."

"Kim, what are you gonna do about this?" Nikki asked in the direction of Jamie. "She's a criminal."

"But she's our friend. We have to give her the benefit of the doubt. Look at me. I robbed a bank, and you're backing me up, right? Jamie, I have an idea. Have you heard from Doc Ock lately?"

"Why?" She asked.

"I have a way you can redeem yourself."


	56. Smile And Look Pretty

I told them about this crazy plan that had popped into my head. If we got She-Line to lead the police to Doc Ock, we could clear her name.

"We don't have any supplies or anything. And how are we gonna get Doc Ock out into the open so I can follow him?" Jamie asked.

"Can I borrow your cell phone?"

"Sure, why?" Nikki said.

"I'll get some help from my friend."

I called the _Bugle _building and asked if Peter Parker was there.

"One moment please," Said the secretary.

I waited on the phone for a few minutes, staring at my friends. I couldn't let them find out he was Spider-Man. They'd go nuts.

"Hello, this is Parker."

"Hey, it's Kim."

"Kim? Like, _Kim_ Kim?"

"Like Jimmy Kim. Yeah." I told him.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Remember She-Line?"

"How could I forget?"

"Turns out she's my best friend."

"Wow. Awkward." He laughed.

"No kidding. I need some help to clear her name. You in?"

"Why not?"

"Good. Can you hook us up with some wires, bugs, cameras and stuff?" I asked.

"I'll do my best. Where should we meet?"

"The hotel room where Billie, Mike and Tre are staying. We need a secluded area with privacy."

"And no place is more private than a rock band's hotel room. Meet you there in a half hour."

I hung up the phone and deleted the number, then handed it back to Nikki.

"Did you say Billie, Mike and Tre?" Nikki said with eagerness.

"Guys, if I take you to them, you have got to remain cool, and by cool I mean not screaming like a crazy groupie."

They nodded.

"Jamie, suit up. We're meeting them there in 30 minutes."

Nikki latched onto me as we flew high above the city. She-Line was right beside us, leaping from building to building.

"Is this safe?" Nikki asked loudly.  
"Sure. You trust me, right?"

"Somewhat."

I flew closer to She-Line, and she smiled.

"Wassap, Jimmy?" She asked.

"Say, how'd you get your powers?" I asked her.

"Toxic Waste."

"Right."

I motioned her to turn right, and we were at the hotel in no time.

I set Nikki down on the roof and told them to wait there. I needed to check with Green Day to make sure no one was there.

I flew into the hotel room through an open window that was always to be left open for me and called their name.

"Guys? It's Jimmy."

"Hey, We're in here."

I walked into another room where they were practicing.

"Guys. I totally need some help. I need to help She-Line clear-"

"She-Line? What are you talking about?" Mike asked.

"She-Line is my best friend. She needs some help. Can we use one of these spare rooms? Spider-Man should be here soon."

"Sure. Thanks for asking beforehand."

"If I had a cell phone and your number, I would have."

Minutes later She-Line and Nikki were in the hotel room, waiting on a couch for Spider-Man to show up. I was explaining the situation to Green Day.

"Can you meet her, at least? Both of my band-mates really look up to you."

They sighed reluctantly and nodded.

They strolled into the room, heads slightly titled, and smiled a fake smile.

"Oh my god. Billie Joe!" Nikki screamed. She put her hands up. "I'm cool... Calm...cool..."

Spider-Man came in a second later.

"Sorry. My boss is a real asshole. I got what you asked for, Jimbo."

He handed me a plastic bag full of wires and stuff.

"Great. Billie, you have a laptop, right?"

I hooked up all the wires to the laptop, and then bugged She-Line. I put a mini-camera on her ear as an earring and hid an earpiece in her ear so she could communicate.

"Good. Let me get the feed..." I said, typing a whole bunch of nonsense. I had no idea what I was doing, but I figured if you didn't know, just keep pushing buttons until something happened.

"Okay. Spidey, you're on. Make a fool out of Doc Ock in front of a national television camera and he's sure to come out."

He nodded.

"She-Line, get ready to trace him. I'll be waiting incase I need to intervene."

"What do I do?" Nikki asked.

"Smile and look pretty."


	57. The Best Day Of His Life

Soon the plan went into action, and Spider-Man was off. Mike had the T.V. on so we could see what he was up to.

"Is it true you never had a sweet sixteen?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah. I don't think I would've had one, anyway, even if I was here. I couldn't afford that. Maybe I'd just hang with you guys."

"Spider-Man's on!" Tre said, and we focused on the screen.

He was standing with a reporter, in her mid twenties, and was giving an interview. They were in front of the harbor.

"Doctor Octavious is a coward, so we don't need to focus on him. He's not that smart, either, so I don't know where the whole 'doctor' thing came from. Even that idiot Electro's a bigger threat. Doc Ock's over-rated. I mean, he couldn't even catch St. Jimmy, a fourteen year old kid. She's back, by the way. Had a little vacation." Spider-Man was beaming under his mask. He loved messing with super villains.

"The guy's totally gonna screw up Ock's head. No way a man of so much honor would take that." Nikki said. I saw her staring at Billie Joe Armstrong.

I sighed.

"Okay, Nikki, one autograph, that's it."

Green Day laughed. I couldn't help it. I would've been that way too. I was still in some disbelief that I was in the same room as them.

"She-Line, come in. What's your status?"

"I've got a visual on Doc Ock. He's headed this way."

"Good. Stay out of sight."

"Will do."

We watched the fight from the television. Spider-Man and Doc Ock were insulting each other as they kicked each others asses.

Spider-Man jumped up into the air, trying to kick Octavious in the face, but he grabbed him with one of his metal arms.

"Ha! You make me laugh."

"Thanks. I try."

"She-Line, come in. Are you seeing this?"

"Yeah. He needs some help. Ock's gonna rip him in two!"

"Go then!"

"I can't! It'd blow my cover!"

I got up from my seat and dove through the window. _Hold on, Spidey. _

Doc Ock was angry and humiliated. He was gonna do Spider-Man in once he was done returning the favor of embarrassment. Spider-Man was dangling by the leg, and Ock was showing him around. He could easily rip his body apart with the strength behind those metal arms! This was such a stupid idea. I should've known Ock would go on a rampage.

Within five minutes I was at the harbor. The smell of salt consumed the air. Doc Ock was still displaying the wall-crawler, explaining in great detail all the things he was going to pay for. I jumped off the roof I had been sitting on and landed on my feet.

"Stop! Let him down!" I shouted, standing in a ready position, my fists clenched tightly.

"Jimmy? Ah, I had heard you were back. I didn't believe it, but I'm starting to. What are you up to?"

"Put Spider-Man down. It's me you want. This was my idea."

He looked at Spider-Man, semi-conscious. His costume was ripped in a dozen places and he'd taken a beating.

"I told him to make fun of you in public. It was all me."

He walked over to me, Spider-Man still in his clutches. "Really, now. Why?"

"You'll find out soon enough." I told him.

He laughed for a few long seconds. I stared at him. What was so funny?

"I already know, you stupid girl."

"What?" I said.

"You think my best assassin would betray me? You fool."

She-Line jumped down, a gun pointed at me.

"Sorry, Jimbo. It's been a while since you were gone. I've become a lot stronger, and I've made powerful friends."

Doc Ock stared at me, then at Spider-Man.

"This is wonderful. The destruction of two pathetic excuses for super heroes in one day. This couldn't be sweeter."

"Agreed." She-Line smiled.

"This is the best day of my life."


	58. All Because Of Me

I put my hands up, although I knew that wouldn't do anything. I couldn't believe it. She was going to kill me. That was it. My whole body went numb. I couldn't think. Panic consumed my brain.

Doc Ock flung Spider-Man at me. I caught him within a few seconds notice, setting him down beside me. He stood up, his black suit making weird noises and patterns.

Spider-Man held my hand, standing beside me.

"It's gonna be okay." He told me.

"How? How are we gonna get out of this?" I asked him.

"Can you still make force fields?" He whispered into my ear.

I smiled this smile that truly showed my life was saved and nodded.

I focused my energy, and a big dome of psychic energy surrounded me and Spidey. The smell of the sea slowly went away, and it seemed we were all alone. I looked through the dome and smiled.

Doc Ock just rolled his eyes.

"Do you not think I knew you would do that? You're so stupid. Of course, I have some..._persuasion,_ as you will. She-Line, bring them."

She-Line walked over to an alleyway, and then dragged four people out. Their feet and hands were bound by rope.

_Oh my god._

She pushed them down in front of her, then ordered them onto their knees.

"You leave them alone!" I screamed at her. "You leave them alone now!"

She smiled. Walking past Billie Joe, Mike, Tre, and Nikki. "Make me, _BFF."_

I growled. I turned to Spider-Man. "I can't let her hurt them."

He nodded.

The shield slowly faded away, and the harbor smells came back.

I stood there.

"Don't hurt them. Or Spidey."

I used the same energy to make a shield behind me, blocking Spider-Man from a 540-degree angle from Doc Ock.

Doc Ock picked up Tre with one of his metal arms.

"I do not understand. These three men, how did you meet? Why are you willing to die for them? I am truly curious."

"It's something you wouldn't understand. Only people with souls can really know."

"Try me." He hissed.

I sighed. "They're my heroes. My idols. My inspiration. They're my family, or the closest thing I've had to one. I...I love them. And they love me, I think. I'd do anything for them."

"Jimmy..."

She-Line loaded the gun, smiling. I started to sweat a little, but I didn't cringe. I didn't move. I just stared down the barrel of her gun.

_I'm too young to die. _

_I can't...not yet._

_I need to visit my Mom's grave. And my Step-Dad's. And Josh's._

_And I need to find my Dad. My real Dad._

_And I need to spend more time with Bille, Mike and Tre. And Spidey. I wasn't ready to say goodbye to them yet. The world can wait. But I need them. I don't know what I'd do without them._

_I have to protect them. I won't let them be hurt._

_They're in this mess because of me._

_All because of me._


	59. I Hope You Had The Time Of Your Life

I stood there, facing the gun, helpless in front of the people I loved the most.

"Why aren't you scared?" Ock said, shoving Tre to the ground. He tried to act like it didn't hurt.

I swallowed and took a deep breath in, then slowly exhaled.

"Scared? You don't know scared. I'm terrified. I want to cry, I want to beg, I want to scream. But I won't. I won't let these people pay for my debts. So don't ask me why I am not scared. My knees feel like they're gonna fall from under me. My throat feels dry, my eyes watery. Don't tell me I'm not scared. Only a fool wouldn't be scared."

Doc Ock just looked at me. "You're fucked up in the head, kid."

"We're fucked up, but we're not the same. And mom and dad are the ones you can blame." I sang.

He walked closer, making sure the gun was still ready.

A tear dripped down my cheek_. "Can't you see I'm scared to die?"_

Doc Ock took the gun from She-Line, who was shaking.

"They say to challenge your opponents heart, and not his strength." He said.

And he pointed the gun at Billie Joe.

"I have no soul, Jimmy. I have no heart. I only know pain and suffering, which is what you shall feel when you die. First, you will have the guilt, then the pain, then the insanity. And once it's all over, you'll be asking me for the gun so you can put the bullet in your own head."

Doc Ock walked back a few steps, leaving a big space between Billie, Mike, Tre, Nikki and himself.

He stuck the gun out.

_No..._

He put in fresh ammo 

_I have to do something..._

He put his finger on the trigger 

_No...NO...NO! _

As the sound of the gunshot echoed through New York City, I jumped as far as my weak legs would allow me to. I started screaming.

Once the bullet hit my body I was thrown backwards and I rolled a few times until I was a few steps from the roaring harbor.

The pain was unbearable. I can't describe it. I was like nothing I ever felt before.

I could hear my heart pounding inside my head, and I could taste my own blood.

It felt as if death and life were fighting over my soul, playing tug-of-war with my body.

I felt myself twitching and flinching.

Spider-Man had untied everyone as I had been talking with Doc Ock, and they surrounded me a few moments after the reality of what I did hit me.

Everyone held my hands.

"Jimmy...what did you do..." Spider-Man managed.

I smiled. I realized this was all I wanted. This was all I had been looking for. To be loved.

"Wherever you go, you know I'll be there," I choked, taking lyrics from his song _Poprocks and Coke. _"I'll go anywhere."

"So I'll see you there." Mike, Billie and Tre said at the same time, completing the lyrics.

I smiled and started at each one of them, making sure I saw them before I closed my eyes.

"It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right." I sang.

Then, all together, singing a song that carried out through the entire world,

"_I hope you had the time of your life."_


	60. The Death Of Saint Jimmy

A few hours later, Billie Joe, Mike, Tre, Nikki and Spider-Man stood at the exact spot where I died. They were all dressed in black, and news cameras were all around them.

Tears consumed all of their eyes. They tried to hold in the hysteria, but the tears could not be hidden.

Billie Joe stood in front of them, swallowing and wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

He looked at all the cameras, unsure of what to say. He hadn't prepared anything. He was busying telling himself that what happened wasn't his fault, which it wasn't. It was all mine.

He tried to smile, but it sank as soon as it had risen.

"Jimmy was...ah...she..." He just couldn't find the right words. Nothing could explain or describe me, and he did what I would have wanted him to do.

He sang.

He stood with Tre and Mike, and swallowed hard.

"_Saint Jimmy died today. He blew her brains out into the bay. In a state of mind, it's our own private suicides."_

They learned to accept the fact that I wasn't around anymore, and that they only had memories remaining.

They kept crying that they wouldn't live without me. Truth is, life goes on.

And every time someone told Billie, Mike or Tre that I was happy and in a better place now, all they did was smile and sing,

"_Jimmy says it's better than here."_


	61. Epilogue

Epilogue

Her tombstone was made of pure white marble. She was burred next to her Mom and brother. On the day of her funeral the sun was out and shining bright. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

Her five closest friends had chosen what to engrave on the pure white marble tombstone.

They were gathered around it now, along with over a hundred other mourners.

_Kimberly Hanson/Saint Jimmy_

_She Saved Us All_

_And She Will Never Be Forgotten _

"_I Hope You Had The Time Of Your Life"_

Many people wanted to speak of her, and many did so. From well-known superheroes to her best friend to her boyfriend, it seemed the city was put on hold for this sorrowful event.

As she knew, life went on. Soon Green Day were back in California, Spider-Man was off fighting bad guys, Matt was dating, and She-Line was in custody.

Her grave is often visited by superheroes and normal people alike. Spider-Man can often be spotted here, as well as Billie Joe, Mike and Tre, when they need to come to the city for tours or television shoots.

The police investigated her past. They discovered her father had died two years ago, and that he had been looking for her as well.

Life went on. After all, New York City is a very busy place. But it's not so busy that you can't stop and appreciate life. That is what she preached.

Although her life was short and tragic, she was surrounded by those who loved her the most in the end.

She had the time of her life.


End file.
